Fate's Unseen plan
by brittany1989
Summary: The Cullen's have a secret that nobody knew about. A secret that will change her and Jacob's lives...forever. J/B.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **This is the rewrite to my story a Changing Fate**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**

******Prologue**

It has been three years since I last saw Jacob, the love of my life, the Sun who brighten up even my darkest of days. Three years since I was taken and brought to what I can only describe as hell. I have no idea where I am, only that I'm not in Washington or even in the United States any more. I'm kept in a very dark basement, never allowed to go outside and the only light I ever see anymore comes from the creak under the door.

He comes to me every day and asks me the same question, _'have you finally accepted that you are mine.' _ The answer is always the same. When I don't tell him what he wants to hear I'm beaten and or raped by him. I no longer speak, smiled or laugh. I'm a shell of the person I once was.

I know that Jacob is looking for me. I know it in my heart and the only thing that keeps me going is what his mother said to me that day I drowned. _'If you stay strong and if you believe in the love that you and Jake have, if you believe in the strength of the pack, I promise that you will be okay.'_ I don't know how long it will take him to find me, but I hope he find me soon. Before it's too late.

I am Bella Swan and this is the story of how I died.

* * *

** Yeah I know, I got that last sentence from Doctor Who. Anyways please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Goodbye my one time lover**

**Three years**** earlier, March 2007**

It has been seven months since Edward tore out my heart and left me crying in the cold rainy forest, telling me that he didn't want me anymore and was never coming back.

It all started on my birthday, I had told the Cullen's that I didn't want to anything special done. I didn't want them to even mention it and did they listen to me of course not. Alice had to throw me a party when I clearly didn't want one. I was opening one of my gifts when I got a paper cut. The smell of human blood was too much for jasper and he tried to attack me, thus beginning the end of my relationship with Edward.

_"You don't belong in my world Bella."_

"_I belong with you."_

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me."_

"Please_…don't...Don't do this."_

"_Goodbye " _

The first four months were very difficult for me, but more so for everyone around me. I was nothing more than a zombie, I went to school, work and then home. I had horrible nightmares every night and woke up screaming, waking up Charlie who would come running into my room to try to comfort me. After a while he stopped coming. I barely ate anything, which caused me to lose a lot of weight. I never talked to anyone unless they were asking me a question. Eventually all my friends gave up and stopped trying to get me to talk to them. Everything that reminded me of Edward, I avoided.

Charlie finally had enough of my zombie days and threatened to send me to Jacksonville to live with my mom. I didn't want that so I went to La Push and started hanging out with Jacob. We hung out every day doing home work or going to the beach. He even helped me fix a couple of motorcycle that I saved from going to the junk yard and he taught me how to ride them, which resulted in a few hospital visits. At the time I thought I would never love anyone besides Edward, but hanging out with Jake stopped me from thinking about him. I slowly started to heal and found myself falling in love with him. Last week we went to the movies with Mike Newton to see some bloody horror movie. Jake wasn't feeling good so we ended up leaving before the movie ended so that he could go home and rest. I called him the next day to find out how he was doing, but Billy said that he had mono and would call me when he was feeling better.

I knew I was falling in love with Jake and I was well-aware of his feelings for me. I wanted to tell him that I felt the same, but first I needed to say goodbye to Edward for good. There was only one place I could do that.

So here I was standing in the middle of the meadow. Our meadow.

The place wasn't nearly so dazzling without the sunlight, but it was still very beautiful and peaceful. It was winter so there weren't any wildflowers covering the ground. Instead, the ground was thick with tall grass that waved in the gentle wind.

Standing there, I started thinking about Edward and everything we went through. And I realized that I should have seen his leaving coming. I mean I'm a danger magnet. I draw danger like bees to honey. I was always putting them in danger, so it was only a matter of time before they realized that I wasn't worth the trouble.

The more I thought about him, the more painful the aching and burning in my chest got, and I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to hold myself together. I wanted to leave and never come back, but I knew I needed to do this. I needed to say goodbye to Edward, so that I could move on.

Every kiss, every hug, every promise and every 'I love you' flickered through my mind. Tears started sliding down my face and harsh sobs soon followed. My body shook violently and I fell to my knees burying my face in my hands. I don't know how long I sat there, but after a while the tears stopped and I slowly stood up and looked around.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered softy to the wind. The moment the words left my mouth, a calm, peaceful feeling swiped over me, like a heavy weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

At precisely that moment, a figure stepped out of the trees from the north, about thirty feet away from me. As the figure got closer my eyes widened, my stomach dropped and I felt the blood drain from my face. It was Laurent, his black hair blowing in the wind and his bright blood red eyes looked even scarier, then I remembered as he looked at me up and down.

"Bella?" He asked, looking more astonished than I felt.

"Laurent?" I croaked my voice barely above a whisper.

He looked me over and smiled, the expression made him look like a dark angel.

"I must admit, I didn't expect to find you here." He stepped closer to me and I instantly stepped back. "Where is Edward? Surely he wouldn't leave you out here by yourself."

"Edward isn't here, he let me. All of the Cullens have left." I said in a shaky voice.

Shock plastered his face. It was kind of funny seeing how surprised he looked and if I wasn't in such danger I would have laughed. "What! They left you. But you seemed so....... important to them.

"Yes, I thought so too, but apparently, we were both wrong." I replied bitterly.

Laurent sighed, "Yes I suppose we were." He looked at the ground shaking his head. "I must say Victoria will be very upset by this."

"What so you mean?" I asked. "Why would Victoria be upset?"

His expression slowly changed, his eyes darkened and he smiled cruelly. "It is quite simple dear Bella, your Edward killed James, her mate, she is not very happy about it. She wants revenge."

"R...revenge ... on....who?" I stuttered.

"Revenge on Edward, she feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers." He answered still smiling.

"Wait, why me?" I interrupted now very confused. Why would she come after me? It was Edward and the other Cullen's that killed James.

Laurent laughed darkly. "Eye for an eye, mate for a mate."

"But I'm not his mate anymore....he left me." I pleaded, staggering back another step.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I understand that Bella, but believe me when I say that she won't care. James was her mate, and Edward killed him while you two where together." Laurent's weight shifted slightly, and I stumbled another step back. "She won't be happy about my killing you. But I can help myself you are so... mouth watering."

"I may not be his mate anymore, but we are still friends." I lied hoping that if I threatened him, he wouldn't kill me. "He will know who did it and he will come after you, both of you."

Laurent laughed shaking his head. "No, I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here, unprotected?"

"Please," I begged. "You helped us before; you don't have to do this."

Suddenly before I could blink he was in front of me, his hands gentle caressing my face, his nose was at my neck inhaling my scent, heightening my fear. He looked into my eyes and smiled almost like his was trying to comfort me. "Don't be upset dear child. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, however I'll make it very quick. You will feel nothing."

I closed my eyes knowing that this was it. He was going to kill me and there was nothing I could do about it. My only regret is that I never got a chance to tell Jacob that I loved him. As I stood there waiting for my death I got the sudden urge to say it, even if I couldn't say it to him I needed to say it out loud.

"Jake," I whispered. "Jacob, I love you."

Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to find Laurent look at something in the forest behind me completely terrified. Following his gaze I slowly turned around and saw gigantic black wolf lurking out of the darkness of the woods. It as tall as a horse, but thicker, much more powerfully built. Its lips were pulled over its razor sharp teeth and a horrific snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder. It stalked slowly towards me and Laurent, stopping only ten feet away from us.

"I…..I don't believe it," Laurent said, his voice so low that I barely heard it. "It can't be."

As he said this, four more wolves soundlessly emerge from the trees, flanking the black wolf. They were also the size horses, but were smaller than the black one. Each of them had different colored fur, dark silver, chocolate, ash and russet-brown. Their hackles were up and their lips were curling as they growled and snapped at the terrified vampire.

But why was he terrified?

The wolves were ten times bigger than any wolf I have ever heard about, but they were still just animals. What reason would a vampire have for fearing an animal? And Laurent _was _afraid. His eyes were wide with terror and with dread. I didn't understand.

The wolf closest to me, turned his head and looked at me. His eyes so familiar like I knew him. I could see concern, a little fear, and determination. A feeling of safety and security swept over me and somehow, I knew that he wasn't there to hurt me, but to protect me. I felt happiness, love, and I felt like I had a future full of hope and promise. As I looked into his eyes though for some reason I suddenly thought of Jacob and how Jake and the wolf had something in common. They both had the same brown and black eyes.

The stories that Jake told me back on First Beach came rushing back at me.

"_Legend claims that we descended from wolves, and that the wolves are our brothers still. The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf, well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

_Werewolves have enemies?"_

_"Only one."_

The wolf continued to stare at me, as the shocking truth flooded my mind. This wolf in front of me was Jacob. I started shaking my head not wanting to believe that Jacob, my Jacob, my best friend and protector could be anything more than human. Tears flooded my eyes and I threw myself at the massive wolf, wrapping my arms around his neck as I sobbed.

"Oh Jake," I choked out. "What have they done to you?"

After a few minutes, I pulled back and looked up into his eyes. He looked very shocked and confused.

I gave him a watery smiled. "Your eyes, I recognized you from your eyes Jake." Jake grinned a wolfy grin before licking the side of my face with his huge tongue. "Ugh, Jake that's gross." I scowled, wiping my face with my shirt.

A loud snarl caused our attention to be drawn back to the terrified Laurent.

Jake moved in front of me and crouched down into a defensive position, snapping and snarling at Laurent, who was slowly starting to back away.

"Bella, don't think that you're safe. Even if the dogs kill me, Victoria will still come for you and the things she has planned for you I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." He warned, before he turned and started to run away. All the wolves, except Jake took off after him and disappeared into the forest.

Jake turned and looked at me then looked back in the direction his fellow pack had gone.

I placed my hand on his soft fur. "Will you be safe and come back to me?" I asked. He nodded, nuzzling his massive head into my neck and a purr like growl rumbled deep in his throat. I stepped away from him, smiling brightly "Then go and help them, I'll wait for you back at Billy's."

Jake looked at me for a second longer, then turned and took off to help his pack.

**Please review they make me update faster.**


	3. Chapter 2

**New Life, New Love, New Hope**

Jake turned and looked at me then looked back in the direction his fellow pack had gone.

I placed my hand on his soft fur. "Will you be safe and come back to me?" I asked. He nodded, nuzzling his massive head into my neck and a purr like growl rumbled deep in his throat. I stepped away from him, smiling brightly "Then go and help them, I'll wait for you back at Billy's."

Jake looked at me for a second longer, then turned and took off to help his pack.

When I got to Billy's, he was sitting on his porch reading the sports section of the newspaper. He looked up when he heard me approach and I could see the annoyance in his eyes. I got out of my truck and slowly walked over to him.

"Hi Billy," I greeted hesitantly.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked crossing his arms. "I thought I told you that I would have Jake call you when he's feeling better."

"Billy, I know that Jake is a werewolf." I said bluntly wanting to get it over with.

Billy's eyes widened briefly, and then his expression went blank. "You know, but how? He wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

I shook my head. "He didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own. Look, I told him I would wait for him here so we could talk, but I'm going to head over to the beach instead. Can you tell him to meet me over there?"

Billy looked a little unsure, but I gave him a pleading look so he sighed and nodded. "Alright Bella I'll tell him."

I thanked him, hopped into my truck and drove to First Beach. When I got there the parking lot was empty. I was the only one there. I pulled into a parking space and got out. It was cold and windy and the salty sea air stung my eyes. I wrapped my thin jacket around me as I started walking down the beach. I soon reached the old log like drift wood that Jacob and I had claimed as our own. I sat down, watching the wave's crash onto the sandy beach.

"Bella."

Jacob's voice came out of nowhere and made me jump. It was soft, almost shy, but I'd been expecting some forewarning from the noisy rocks, and so it still startled me. I turned to look at him and what I saw made me stare at him in total bewilderment. Jacob had changed drastically in the last week since I'd seen him. His once long beautiful black silky hair was now cropped short. He looked a lot older like he was in his twenties instead his teens. The muscles in his neck and shoulders were thicker, more defined and he had what looked like a tribal tattoo on his upper right arm. His hands looked enormous, with the tendons and veins more prominent under the russet skin. He didn't look like the boy I once knew, he looked like a man.

"Jacob."

"Bells," He whispered again softly, gently cupping the side of my face and pulling me to his bare chest, hugging me tightly. "Oh Bells, I can't believe this is happening, I mean I had hoped it would happen with you, I just can't believe it actually did."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him like if I let go, he would disappear. "Jake, what's going on? Why were you a wolf in that meadow?"

Jake sighed and moved to sit on the drift wood. "You know those stories I told you about, the cold ones and the werewolves?"

"Yeah, you told me that the Quileute tribe is descended from wolves and that the cold ones are the enemy of the wolf."

He nodded looking at me directly in the eyes "I thought that they were just scary stories, but that day when we went to the movies with marshmallow, you remember," I nodded snickering at his nickname for Mike. "Well it turns out I didn't have mono, I was going through the changes that new wolves go through before they first phase."

"Wait, so you're telling me that not only vampires exist, but werewolves as well." Jake nodded, "Well this is just great next thing you're going to tell me is that fairies, mermaids and Santa's freaking elves are real too." I said laughing humorlessly, "Who know any minutes now some little toad-boy with a shamrock hat is going to pop up out of the grass saying 'Always after me lucky charms.'"

"Well I don't know about fairies or mermaids, but yes werewolves are real." Jake said chuckling, but one glare from me made him realize that I didn't find this funny at all.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My voice was rising with each word. In reality, I didn't really care that he was a werewolf that I could handle, but I was upset and hurt that he had lied to me. "Do you realize how worried I've been? Why did you have Billy lie to me?"

"Bella I'm sorry, I wanted to. Believe me, I really did, it's just that it really wasn't my choice." I scoffed and shook my head disbelieving. "No Bella it's true, that black wolf you saw in the meadow. He is the leader, the Alpha and if he gives us a command we have to obey. It's literally impossible to disobey. He told me I had to stay away from you to protect you from the dangers of being around werewolves. If I lost control I could end up hurting you and he didn't want that to happen."

"Jake, you would never hurt me."

"I know I would never hurt you on purpose, but if I get too angry I could end up phasing and if you are too close to me when that happens you could end up getting hurt badly. I don't think I could live with myself if I ever did something like that to you."

I looked away sighing; the day's events were starting to affect me, "Why are you a werewolf?"

Jake looked at the ocean "We are here to protect humans from vampires, so when there are vampires around the wolf gene activates and phasing begins."

Anger flared through me and I clutched my hands into fists, trying to keep myself from blowing up. Once again the Cullens were screwing up people's lives. I didn't understand how one family could cause so much pain and torment.

"Bella, are you afraid of me?" Jake whispered, I could hear the sadness and fear in his voice and I curse the Cullens for causing him this fear and pain. "Because I don't want you to be scared and if you want I'll leave and won't ever bother you again." He stared at his lap, refusing to look me in the eyes, and he started picking at his finger nails.

Not wanting him to hurt his fingers I grabbed his hands and put them in my lap. "Jake look at me, please look at me." He slowly looked at me and I could see the fear and worry all over his face. I gently placed my hand on his face. "I am not nor could I ever be afraid of you. It's like I said, you would never hurt me. I am here for you, I always will be."

Jake sighed in relief and then a huge grin appeared on his face. "Leave it to you to find out that vampire's and werewolves are real and not run, screaming in the opposite direction."

I smiled back at him sheepishly. "Well, what can I say; I guess I'm not just a danger magnet, but a supernatural magnet as well. So tell me about being a werewolf?"

Well I can phase any time I want, but I have to be careful, cause if I get to angry, I might not be able to stop myself from phasing." he smiled at me. "I know what you're thinking, no, Hollywood never get anything about werewolf's right. Silver bullets won't kill me. I heal very fast, like a broken bone for you, would take months to heal, for me, it would take only a day or two. Oh and I can run very fast. Not as fast a superman, but close to it. Also, as long as I'm phasing I won't age.

"Great, vampires don't age and now werewolves don't age, great just great. What is it really, are supernatural creatures too special to age or something?" I huffed out annoyed.

Jake started laughing "What's wrong Bella afraid of getting older?"

"Oh yeah yeah, just go ahead and laugh at the human." I said sarcastically sticking my tongue out at him.

After a few more seconds of laughing at me, Jake finally calmed down. "Sorry, I've just never met anyone with an age problem as bad as yours seems to be. Anyways where was I oh yeah, just like normal wolves travel in packs, werewolves have packs too. There is about ten of us altogether. You have already seen five of them in their wolf form and you will meet them and the rest later tonight at the bonfire we are having for the Pack. It's at a special location that only members of the pack and the Elders go to."

He looked away for a second, and then his head snapped back to me. "Oh crap, I forgot to ask you if you wanted to come. Do want you to come to the bonfire with me?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't bring myself to say no.

"Of course I'll go to the bonfire with you."

**o0o**

"So, we're going to be heading to Sam's house before we go to the Bonfire, okay." Jacob said, as he drove down a narrow dirt road.

"Sam, I thought you hated him?"

Jake looked over at me for a moment, and then looked back at the road. "I did, when I didn't understand what was going on and what his part in everything was, but now I do. You see, Sam's the alpha of the pack. He phased about two years ago. He's currently engaged to Emily Young, but I must warn you, don't stare at her. Sam hates it when people do that.

I gave him a confused look. "Why would I stare at her?"

He didn't answer me for a moment and his grip on the steering tightened. After taking a deep breath he finally answered. "It's like I said, hanging with werewolves can be dangerous."

"What happened to her?"

"It's complicated, basically what happened was that Sam lost his temper and changed into a wolf while standing right next to Emily, she got hurt and as a result she's horribly scarred on her face and hand. Even though she is scarred, Sam still loves her unconditionally. But, he has never forgiven himself for doing that to her."

We soon came to a house that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

Jake opened the truck door and suddenly gave me a goofy grin."Emily's cooking."

I rolled my eyes. "Really Jake, is that all you think about....food."

He smirked. "Hey, I'm a growing boy, so naturally, I need food."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do."

We climbed up the one step and Jake went into the house without knocking. I followed timidly after him.

The living room was like Jacob's house, mostly kitchen. A young woman with satiny copper skin and long, straight, black hair was standing at the counter by the sink, popping big muffins out of a tin and placing them on a paper plate.

When she turned to face us, I could see the right side of her face was scarred from the hairline to her chin by three thick, red lines. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye; another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace. And one long scar reaching down her arm

Thankful for Jacob's warning I quickly turned my eyes to the muffins in her hands. They were poppy seed, my favorite.

"Oh," Emily said, surprised. "Who's this?"

I looked up, trying to keep my eyes on the left half of her face.

Jake smiled at her and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "This is Bella Swan."

Emily smiled at me "So you're the girl I've heard so much about. It is nice to finally get to meet you."

"It's nice to me you too"

"So Emily, me and Bella are going to be going to the bonfire. Do you need any help getting the stuff over there?" Jake asked as he ate his fifth muffin.

"No, Sam's going to take it over there. We don't trust you or your brothers with the food. Not after what happened last time."

Jake scowled and looked down. "It wasn't my fault…well not completely"

I stared at him. "Jake, what did you do?" he didn't answer me so I turned to Emily. "What did he do?"

Emily glared at Jake. "I had spent the whole day cooking for the bonfire and Jake and his brothers were supposed to take it to the beach. Instead, when Sam and I got there we found that they had eaten it all before the bonfire had even started."

I looked over at Jake in shock. He was still looking down at the floor and before Emily could say anything else he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door telling Emily that we were heading over to the beach.

**o0o**

When we got there, there were about eight other people already sitting around the fire. I was shocked. All of them looked like body builders. "Hey guys, this is Bella," Jake said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Bells, this is Paul, Jared and Embry who you already know, they are the other three wolves that you saw in the meadow with me and Sam and this is the rest of the pack: Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah and lastly Quil who you also already know."

The one name Paul stood up and walked over to stand in front of us. He had wavy black hair that looked like it was always in his eyes. His eyes were a deep dark brown that screamed 'mess with me and I'll kill you'. He wasn't has tall as the other's, but he still towered over me. He stared down at me for a minute, looking me over, his eyes narrowed. "So, you're the leech lover?"

I heard Jake growl at him and he started shaking slightly as his grip on my waist tightened. Glancing over at the rest of the pack I noticed that Sam and Emily had arrived. They all were watching us, waiting to see what I would say or do. I realized that they weren't going to just welcoming me with open arms. Not with my past relationship with the Cullen's. I was going to have to prove myself.

I squeezed Jake's hand, looked back up at Paul and smiled. "Your right, I was a leech lover, but that was in the past and if I could change it I would. I would never have gotten involved with the Cullens like I did. Jake tells me that you all became wolves due to the Cullen's being in the area. Well think about this, if the Cullen's hadn't met me, then they never would have left and more of you would have changed. So yes I was leech lover, but I'm also the reason they left. And even if they come back I won't be going back to Edward ever again."

Paul stared into my eye, looking for anything that would tell him otherwise. When he was satisfied that I was being sincere, a huge grin filled his face and before I realized what was happening, he pulled me into a bone crunching hug. "Welcome to the pack Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"Uh...thanks Paul, but I kind of can't breathe." I gasped out blushing.

"Oh right sorry about that." Paul snickered setting me down. He looked at my face and started laughing. "We've got a blusher." The whole pack started laughing with him, causing me to blush even more.

After everyone calmed down and said hello and welcomed me to the pack, Jake led me over to sit on the logs that were set up around the fire pit. Billy and the tribal elders soon arrived and the food was passed around. When everyone had eaten to their fill, Billy started telling the tribes legends about the cold ones and werewolves. When he got to the werewolves Jake stopped him.

"Dad, Bella and I are going to go for a walk, I have some things to tell her and I prefer to do it alone."

Billy nodded and Jake stood up and held out his hand. I took his hand and he helped me up from my seat. As we started walking away from the others I heard someone say good luck to Jacob. After walking for a few minutes, Jacob sat down in the sand, motioning for me to the same.

When I was seated in front of him, he took a deep breath before he started. "Bella, this morning when I was telling you what it was like being a werewolf I didn't tell you everything. There is this thing that sometimes happens to a wolf. It is supposed to be rare, but it has already happened to several members of the pack so we're not sure how rare it really is."

He paused for a moment taking my hand into his. "It's called imprinting and it is a werewolf's way of finding their mate, their soulmate. It takes only one look. But when a wolf imprints, every connection that he has with everyone and everything else is severed and instead he is connected to this earth only for his imprint. Nothing can break an imprint and nothing is stronger than the imprint. We mate for life and would do anything and everything to protect our imprint. The imprint herself is the only thing that comes before the pack."

"H..... Have you im...imprinted?" I stuttered, trying to absorb everything he was telling me. He nodded and I felt my heart shatter. It was worse than when Edward broke up with me. But I could have honestly expected him the love me like he used to. Now that he knew the truth that I use to loved a vampire, his sworn enemy. "I'm very happy for you. She's a very lucky girl to have found some like you." I whispered trying to hold back my tears.

Jake smiled and nodded. "Yes I am very happy that I found her, I love her more than anything." If possible my heart broke even more.

I stood up quickly not able to take anymore. "I have to go Jake, it's getting late. I hope you're happy with your imprint." I turned and started to run back.

"It's you." I froze and my eyes widened. Did he just say what I think he said? I spun around to face him. Jacob got up and walked over to me, he took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes with so much love and devotion that the tears I had been trying to hold back started sliding down my face. Jake gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Bells, I know what Edward did to you. I know how much he hurt you. I would never do that. I'll be whatever you want me to be, a friend, a brother, or something more. But Bella, it's you, it always been you. You are my imprint."

After opening and closing my mouth several times, I was finally able to talk. "I love you Jake." I whispered softly.

Jake smiled at me. Then, he leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss I have ever had.

**Please review the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**


	4. Questions

**I was recently asked some questions about my story and I wanted to answer them all together instead of one at a time. And if you have any more questions just ask.**

**1) Why are you rewriting your story a changing fate? ** The reason I rewriting the older version of this story is because of the way I started it. I didn't feel like it was turning out the way I wanted. This new version is the way I should have written it from the beginning, that being said I won't be rewriting all of the chapters, but most I will be.

**2) In your first chapter you have Bella saying 'I am Bella Swan and this is the story of how I died'. Does this mean she dies or becomes a vampire? **No, Bella won't be killed or turned into a vampire. I know a lot of people don't like It when that happens so I won't be doing that in this story.

**3) Is Edward coming back and will he be good or bad? **Yes, Edward will be returning I personally don't see how you can have a twilight story without the Cullens. Now as for him being good or bad, you're just going to have to read and find out, although I will say this, the villain in this story will most like be the last person you'd expect.

**4) You have it rated M. Does that mean there will there be lemons? **Yes there will be lemon. I will be warning you when there is a lemon. But that is not the only reason it is rated M. It's also rated M due to violence and language.

**Now I got one review for the first chapter that said this 'Jake has probably forgotten about Bella and is with someone else now'. ** I would never do that to my readers and I don't like it when other writers do it. Jacob will not nor could he ever forget about Bella or move on to someone else.

* * *

**Other thing you should know: **

1) This story is based off new moon so some things will be similar and or the same.

**2) I changed Bella's age to 16 instead of 18 so that she and Jacob could be the same age.**

3) There are things about imprinting that I changed. Which you will see in chapter 4

4) There will be clues to what is going to happen to Bella and who is going to be involved in some of the chapters.


	5. Chapter 3

**May 23, 2007**

It has been two months since Jacob imprinted on me and I couldn't be happier. Jacob and I fell head over heels in love with each other and are inseparable. Some people might say we were moving too fast, but then again they don't understand how deep our bond is. We already started planning out future together, we decide to wait a couple of years after graduation to get married and start a family. Naturally we would be living in La Push, in a family sized house. I wanted two or three children while Jake wanted no less than seven, but since he would be the one carrying them for nine months that probably wouldn't be happening.

I told Charlie about me and Jake, about a month after we got together. He didn't have a problem with it, in fact he was over-joy and slapped Jacob on the back saying 'it's about damn time'. It wasn't really a surprise that Charlie took it so well, he always did prefer Jake over Edward. He then, however much to my humiliation, threatened that if Jake got me pregnant, he was going to shoot him with his rifle

There were only three months left of school and I couldn't wait until summer, it meant I could see Jake more often. Lauren quit spread rumors about me. In fact, her parents decided to move to Seattle in June, which works out great for me and everyone else in Forks. Jessica and mike got back together for what seems to be the millionth time.

I spent almost all my free time in La Push, hanging out with Jake and the pack. They have become a second family to me. Leah hated me first, but she has recently started to like me, although she still resents the fact that I dated a vampire. Paul, Jared, Quil and Seth decided that I was there new little sister and are extremely overprotective of me.

I found out that Embry had a huge crush on me which was making his friendship with Jake strained. He knew that I was Jake's imprint and reassured Jake that he would never make a move on me, but Jake still didn't like it. I told him not to worry about it and that I only thought of Embry as a friend and a brother.

Then there's Collin and Brady. Their mother was a druggie, a drunk and was almost never around so I became a mother figure to them. They came to me for just about everything whether it was help with homework or advice on girls. They listened to me like I was their mother; if I told them not to do something or to behave they listened.

The pack was finally having a break from patrolling and we were all hanging out at Sam and Emily's place. Jacob and I were standing by the kitchen doorway, his arms protectively wrapped around my waist. While the rest of the guys, were spread out on the floor.

"Hey did anyone order any pizza?"Jake asked. While Embry put on a movie.

"Yeah, I did, and don't worry guys I made sure to order an enough for everyone," Jared replied.

I groaned. "Um how much is an enough?" Not really wanting to know, even though I already knew. These guys could eat their parents broke.

"Oh about 50 extra large pepperoni pizzas, you know the usual." Jared smiled happily and pulled Kim closer to him. "So what are we watching?"

"Wrong Turn 2 dead end," Quil muttered. His eyes widened in excitement as yet another innocent, large breasted young girl was hacked savagely to death. Kim screeched, and buried her head into Jared's chest.

"Gross," I shuttered, not understanding how they could watch this movie. I mean come on, it's about people eating people that just sick. I turned my concentration towards Jacob and the way his silky hair felt between my fingers. I could spend my entire day just touching his perfectly soft hair.

Jake placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking at him. He moved towards me and gently placed his lips on my neck.

"Jake," I sighed, as I ran my fingers through his black, cropped hair while his lips left trails of kisses on my neck. I could feel the heat that blazed on my skin from where his lips had descended. Jacob's left hand wandered down the side of my body, resting at my thigh. We got so lost in kissing each other that we forgot where we were.

"Hey! We're trying to watch a horror film over here, not porn in the making," Paul bellowed. Making Jake glared at him and my face burn red. Quil and Embry were on the ground laughing.

Paul and Jake continued glaring at each other and it looked like they were going to go at it, but before they could start throwing punches there was a knock on the door. Emily pulled away from Sam and answered the door.

"Pizza is here." She exclaimed, instantly all the guys jump to their feet and ran towards the door. Emily rapidly paid the delivery guy, put the pizza on the floor and spun around.

"STOP," She yelled. The guys froze. "Get into a line and take only two or three slices of pizza, then after you are done eating that, if you want more you can have more, you maybe werewolves, but you are still humans and I expect you to behave as such in my home. Do I make myself clear?"

The guys stared at her like she had run over their puppy in front of them, but when they saw that she was serious they nodded and quickly formed a line.

**Please review the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got a question about when I'm going to do a lemon. I am going to do them, but I'm a little hesitant because of what FF is doing. If you don't already know this, FF is pulling a lot of Rated M because some underage kids decided it would be fun to read these stories and the report them to FF. Let me tell you, it really pisses me off that they are doing this and getting me pissed off is not something easily done. There are a lot of great stories here on FF that are Rated M and these kids need to grow up and respect the fact that since they are rated M they shouldn't be reading them. It is not that difficult to find out what the rating is, it right there under the fucking summary next to the word Rated. **

**As for FF there are a lot of other ways to keep kids from reading Rated M stories, instead of pulling them. Make readers use at least one link after entering a Rated M story, warning them that it is an M story. This shows that they sought out the story rather than came across it accidentally. If you keep pulling these stories you are going to lose a lot of readers and your rating are going to go down drastically. And I can promise you that I will be pulling my stories if this continues.**

**Please sign this petition that Shortbritches85 has started to stop these wonderful stories from being pulled. **

www (dot) fanfiction (dot)net/s/5734048/1/Petition

**No Shirt NO Shoes No Service**

"Bella, you look so beautiful in that dress." Kim exclaimed as I came out of the dressing room wearing a purple skin tight satin dress. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders; I don't even know why I let Kim and Emily talk me into this. I hate shopping, yet here I was being dragged through store after store looking for the 'perfect dress" for my date with Jacob on Saturday.

"It's OK, I guess, but I don't know why you guys won't just let me wear regular clothes." I said. Kim and Emily looked at each other and smiled, a mischief glint was in their eyes. They knew something that I didn't. "Guys what the hell is going on? You know what Jacob has planned, don't you?"

They looked at me their smiles vanishing. "Maybe we do and maybe we don't." I narrowed my eyes at them. "Oh come on Bella, I know that you hate surprises, but do you honesty expect us to tell you, that wouldn't be very fair to Jacob now would it?" I sighed defeated they were right it wouldn't be fair.

"OK, go put back on your street clothes and let's go grab something to eat, oh and we need to stop by the market and get some more food we're running low." Emily said while pulling a shopping list out of her purse. "Those boys are eating me broke, I swear I have to run to the market like two or three times a week. Do you guys think I'm insane for doing what I do for them?" she asked looking up at us.

Kim smiled and laughed "No, you're not insane, Emily, you just love them to death," She stated. "And besides, the guys would be hopelessly lost without you!" She wrinkled her nose. "I just think it's really gross how they eat."

I shuttered, nodding my head in agreement as I walked back to the dressing room, I pulled off the dress and changed back into my jeans and sweater. We paid for the dress and headed for the supermarket.

As we walked around the store gathering everything we needed, I noticed that people were staring at us. I nudged Kim. "Hey, why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered quietly.

"It's like Emily said she's in here two or three times a week. All the people who work here know her by name and they know when she's going to come like clockwork." She replied. "Every time we come here they always stare at us. It bugs Emily, but she has never said anything. The only time they haven't stared is when Sam comes with her, but that only because everyone's scared of him."

After about ten more minutes of walking around and having everyone stare, I had finally reached my breaking point. I stopped walking and looked around, glaring at everyone. "Hey, what the hell are all you people staring at?" I yelled "You people act like you've never seen someone shopping before. Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare? So stop staring and start minding your own damn business." The employees and people who were shopping looked at the ground in embarrassment and quickly went back to working or shopping.

Kim and Emily were staring at me in shock. I smiled at them sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders. "What? They were getting on my nerves." I giggled.

Emily smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered before releasing me.

We were able to finish our shopping without any more annoying stares. I did catch a few people watching us, but as soon as they realized they had been caught they looked away. When we were done we quickly paid for the food and drove back to Emily's house. After we put the groceries away, we headed out to a local restaurant where we were meeting Sam Jake Quil and Embry. Jared and Paul were on patrol and the rest of the pack was out doing their own thing.

When we got there the guys were standing outside just wearing their cut offs, staring at the building with upset expressions. Emily pulled into an empty parking space and I hopped out of the car and walked over to the guys.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked wrapping my arms around Jake's waist. He didn't answer, he just pointed to something behind me. I turned to look at what it was and started laughing.

Jake's eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny." He pouted, causing me to laugh harder.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't." Jacob whined and went back to glaring at the little white sign sitting in the restaurant window that read, 'No shirt, No shoes, No service'.

"You boys are lucky that I thought to bring extra shirts this time." Emily stated while trying not laugh.

Once everyone had composed themselves and the guys all had shirts on, we headed into the restaurant and got into line to be seated.

Jacob pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips on top of my head, causing my heart to speed up at an unbelievable rate. "I missed you so much today." He mumbled against my hair.

I smiled and turned around in his arms so that I was facing him. "I missed you too." I whispered gazing adoringly into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my left cheek, then my right cheek and then my lips.

"Okay, okay, you two are going to make me lose my appetite." Embry complained, pretending to gag.

"Well, no one said you had to watch and anyways that would be one less person to pay for," Jacob replied, then went back to kissing me.

"Ugh," Embry groaned. "Stop it. The waitress is coming. God, you two are worse than Sam and Emily."

I rolled my eyes as we pulled apart and followed the waitress to our table. Once we were seated, Jake pulled me onto his lap. "So, what did you girls do today?" he asked after the waitress took our orders.

"We went shopping." Kim replied.

"I thought you hated shopping, Bella." Jake said.

"I do, they freaking tag teamed me." I grumbled shooting daggers at Kim and Emily. I swear sometime I wonder if they weren't Alice in disguise.

"What did you girls make her get?" Sam asked smiling.

"Well, we got a beautiful dress for their date on Saturday. I personally think that Jake's going to love it. Right Jake?" Emily smirked. _Yep, there was no question about it; she was definitely Alice in disguise._

"Bella doesn't need a dress for Saturday. She'll look beautiful in anything," Jacob said adoringly, his chocolate brown eyes gazing into mine. I felt myself blush and Jake chuckled and kissed my cheek.

Quil snorted. "Oh please, Bella could go and roll around in the mud play in a dumpster and Jake would still say that." He laughed. Jake turned and smacked him on the side of his head. "Ow, damn it! What the hell did you do that for" He complained rubbing his head, Jake glared at him.

"Thank you Jake." I said then turn to the other two girls. "See told you I didn't need the dress." I leaned back into Jake's warm chest. Jake entwined his fingers with mine. "So do we have anymore shopping that needs to be done?"

They shook their heads. "Nope, but we are going to be going to your house before the date, to help you get ready." Kim stated smirking.

**PLEASE REVIEW. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update and dont forget to sign the ****petition**


	7. Chapter 5

** WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

**Never let anything happen to you**

That night Jacob drove me home, as I got out of the Rabbit I turned to look at him. "Jake, can you come and stay with me? Just for a little while." I asked. I didn't want to be alone tonight. I knew the nightmares would be waiting for me. I started having them after Jacob imprinted on me and they always came, every night like clockwork. I knew that tonight wouldn't be any different.

"Bella, are you sure? I mean, I know that Charlie would not be happy if he catches me in your room at 12 in the morning,"

So, you' are a werewolf you would hear him coming and besides an atomic bomb could go off in the backyard and he wouldn't wake up. Please Jake; I really don't want to be alone tonight." I begged. "I need you.

He sighed, and then smiled at me. "Okay Bella, I'll stay for a little while." He parked the rabbit and hopped out.

o0o

_I was being lead through the forest by a man. I couldn't make out his face, but I could tell he was a vampire. He led me through the darkened forest until we came to a small clearing. My heart nearly stopped and I instantly felt like I was going to be sick. Blood. It was everywhere. It covered the grass. It was on the bushes and on the trees. Everywhere I looked, all I saw was blood. And among all the blood were bodies. Some were whole, while others were torn apart. There were nine bodies total and some thing about them seemed very familiar._

_I didn't want to, but my feet seemed to have a mind of their own and I slowly stepped forward until I was close enough to make out their bloody forms._

_"NO!" I screamed when I realized who they were. I didn't understand how this could happen. This wasn't suppose to be able to happen. Not to them._ _I turned towards the vampire. "Did you do this?" I cried, tears streaming down my face._

_He chucked darkly. "I wish I could say I didn't, but I can't." His voice was deep, I knew I had heard it before, but I couldn't remember where or who it belonged to._

_Out of nowhere I heard a deathly sounding growl coming from behind me, turning I saw Jake slowly walking over to stand protectively in front of me._

_"Jake," I whispered, but he didn't answer me, it was like he didn't even hear me._

_Before I could stop him, he lunged at the vampire. Their bodies sounded like thunder as they smacked against each other. He bit down on the vamps arm but was thrown off. The vampire, with lightning speed, pounced on Jake and sank his teeth into his neck._

_"No Jake!" I screamed as he crumpled to the ground and phased back to his human form._

_I ran over to him and fell to my knees sobbing. He had told me that vampire venom kills werewolves. "Jake you're going to be OK. I promise baby, you're going to be OK." I gently brushed Jake's hair away from his face and pressed my lips against his. "Hold on baby, please, don't give up."_

_"Bella." He said weakly, struggling to breathe. " Bells listen to me, you mustn't give into him, you mustn't let him win. I'll find you again, I promise." His eyes slowly started to close and his body relaxed._

_"NO, no, no, no….please Jake, don't do this, you can't die. I can't lose you." My whole body shook with sobs and I buried my face into Jacob's still chest. His body started to fade and just before it completely vanished, I heard his voice whisper to me one last time. "I'll always be with you."_

_The forgotten vampire slowly walked over and knelt in front of me. I looked up, tears still steaming down my face. "Why are you doing this to me?" I choked out._

_He chuckled and the haze that hid his face from me, slowly disappeared. My eyes went wide when I realized who he was. But it could have been be him, it wasn't possible. He would never do this to me. Right? _

_"Because love, you'll always be mine." He whispered into my ear before I felt a searing pain in my neck._

_As I lay there screaming in pain I heard a soft voice whispering. "The sun's light will perish and will be hidden behind the eclipse......forever."_

o0o

I bolted awake and let out a terrified, ear piercing scream. Jacob shot out of my bed landing next to it in a crouch. After he realized that there wasn't any danger. He was immediately at my side, his strong warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest sobbing, my body shaking with fear.

"Bella, what happened?" Jake asked soothingly. "Baby, can you tell me what happened?"

"I had a nightmare," I sobbed.

"Can you tell me what it was about?" he asked gently.

"I can't remember." I answered honestly. It was true, I could never remember what my nightmares were about. All I knew was that they came every night and I would wake up screaming and terrified.

"Jake, I have a bad feeling, something terrible is going to happen soon, I know it." I whispered looking out my window, it was still dark outside and I was surprised my screaming hadn't woken Charlie.

"Bella, what are you talking about? Nothing s going to happen, it was just a dream. Baby look at me," Jake hooked his finger underneath my chin and forced me to look at him. "I will never let anything happen to you." I looked away turning my head, but he simply placed both of his hands on my face and forced me to look back into his eyes. "I promise, I won't let anything hurt you, I would die before I let something happen to you." He leaned into me and gently pressed his lips to mine.

I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen away. "I don't want to lose you Jake." I said softly

Pulled me to his chest hugging me tightly."Bella, I want you to feel safer and there is way for me to help you but," he tightened his grip and nuzzled his face into my neck. "I can only do it if you let me."

"And how can you do that?" I mumbled against his chest.

Jake gently pushed me back. "I have to mark you, meaning I have bite you on your shoulder."

"What does that have to do with making me feel safe?" I questioned.

"It strengthens the imprinting bond, making it completely unbreakable. It also allows both the wolf and his imprint ability to feel each others emotions, so if you were upset or scared. I would sense it and I could help you calm down or feel safe through my emotions. Another effect, is that as long as I'm phasing you won't age and you heal faster as well, not as fast as me, but still faster than normal humans."

Jake, what the hell," I yelled quietly, keeping in mind that Charlie was sleeping just across the hall. "Why didn't you tell me this two months ago." Jake knew I had a problem with him not aging while I continued to age. I didn't understand and was why he would keep this from me.

Jake sighed "There is one effect that I don't like and I don't want it happening to you." I could see tears pooling in his eyes letting me know that whatever he was about to say wasn't good. "Bella if I mark you and you were to get bitten by a vampire," A tear single tear slide down his face making me ache to comfort him. "You would die." He choked out. "Vampire venom is fatal to us wolves and if I mark you it will become just as fatal to you as well." He had tears running down his face and I couldn't bare to see him like that.

I wanted to be his completely and if I ever got bitten by a vampire I would rather die than become Jake's enemy and have to spend an eternity without him.

"Mark me Jake." I whispered, wiping the still falling tears from his face. "Make me yours completely."

He grasped my hands in his and looked into my eyes with so much love it made my breath catch in my throat. " Baby, are you sure? Cause once I do it I can't undo it."

" I love you and I don't ever want to be with out you. I would rather die than become your enemy. So yes,mark me"

I leaned back into his lips, kissing him more fervently than I had ever before. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, sliding them up and down his back. His lips felt like fire against mine and our desperate need for each other was starting to show. I felt Jake slide his hands under my shirt drawing circles on my stomach. He gently pushed me down on my bed and laid on top of me, being careful not to put his full weight on me. Our kissing became more aggressive, and we slowly started to reach a boundary, we hadn't crossed yet.

I pulled away from him and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. He was shirtless and I slowly brushed my fingers over the muscles on his chest, feeling them tighten from my touch. Jake reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it off me. He smiled at me then dropped his head to my stomach, leaving small, loving kisses along it. He kissed a trail all the way up to my chest, and then up my neck.

I felt the heat through my whole body. It amazed me how even the slightest touch from Jacob could create such desire and passion within me. Edward never let himself lose control like this. He treated me like I was this fragile doll that would break if he went too far. Jacob wasn't afraid to show me how he felt. He wasn't afraid to give me what I needed. Jake reach around to my back and unhook my bra. He pulled it off me, and placed his hand on my breast, massaging it tenderly. I arched my back and moaned. I opened my eyes and gazed into his before pulling his lips back to mine.

"Jake." I moaned into his mouth, I could feel his hard length pressing into my thigh and he started rocking against me. Jake pinched my nipples causing me to gasp and kiss him with every ounce of passion I felt for him. He pulled away from my lips and kissed his way back down my neck. He kissed and licked until he sucked my right breast into his mouth, as he kneaded the other. I let out a loud groan as sensations I had never felt before shot through me. I ran my hands through Jake's hair pulling him closer as he flicked my nipple with his tongue and bit it gently.

Jake continued his trail of kisses down my body dipping his tongue into my naval then sucking on it for a while. My body went into overload as Jake's mouth went further down to the place I needed him the most. He slowly pulled my pajama shorts down my legs, throwing them over his shoulder. He then lightly traced my lower legs up to my thighs with his fingers before resting his hand on my heated sex. I closed my eyes, moaning when he dipped two fingers into me. He slowly withdrew his fingers then slid in again.

A burning heat slowly went from my feet to my head and my mind started to swim as Jake moved his fingers in and out of me. The heat grew hotter and hotter inside me until I felt like I was going to explode and when I couldn't take it any longer I let go. Jake's fingers continued their slow pace as I rode out my orgasm. After a few minutes he withdraw his fingers bringing them up to his mouth. He let out a long low moan as he slide them into his mouth.

Jake moved back up my body and positioned himself between my legs. He pressed his lips against my mouth slipping his tongue into my mouth. "Are you sure." he moaned.

"Yes," I breathed, "I've wanted this since the moment you told me you imprinted on me and probably before than too. I don't just want you inside me, I need you inside me Jake." I said as I reached between us, grabbed his manhood and inserted it into me.

Jake stopped himself from going any further when he reached my barrier he looked up at me and I smiled at him, nodding my head letting him know that I really wanted this. Jake pushed himself into me completely and a red-hot pain shot through me. He quickly covered my mouth with his, kissing me until I got use to him being in me and the pain slowly disappeared. I looked into his eyes and saw the same love and passion that I was surely showing him.

Jake started moving slowly within me, but with all the moans I made, he quickened his pace. I could feel the burning heat returning with a vengeance and it tripled when Jake put hand between us and placed it on my clit, gently rubbing it in a circular motion sending me over the edge. I felt my inner muscles clench around him. Heard him growl. Felt his teeth sink into my shoulder. And a second later Jacob's hot seed shoot into me.

Jacob's warm tongue licked at the wound soothing the sting. He rolled off of me and laid next to me pulling me into his arms, wrapping them around my waist.

"I love you." I mumbled tiredly.

"And I love you." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I had a better lemon written, but with FF deleting M rated stories I decided to make it less descriptive. I might make the next one more descriptive, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways please review the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**


	8. Chapter 6

**The Date**

Kim and Emily showed up at my house at around four pm on Saturday to help me get ready for my date with Jacob, which was at seven. When they arrived, they went straight to work. My hair was washed, blow dried and straightened by Emily while, Kim did my makeup, she lined my eyes with black eyeliner, then applied a medium purple eye shadow and finished the look with a clear lip gloss. When they were finished with my hair and makeup they helped me get my dress on. It was a skin tight, low cut, purple dress that came down to the middle of my thigh. Since I knew I would most likely trip if I wore heels, I wore purple flat shoes.

I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. Jacob has been so good to me. Ever since that night four days ago, when he had comforted me after that horrible nightmare, that left me crying in pure terror. He has been there with me, holding me close and kissing away my fears. However, we always had to stop ourselves before we took things too far. Don't get me wrong, we had already had sex and neither of us wanted to stop, but with Jake being a werewolf everything about him is enhanced. We didn't know if birth control would work on us like it does for normal people and we wan didn't to chance it, so we decided to wait and talk to the Elders about it. I do know that ever since that night I have more connected to him, being away from him for even two hours was painful which is an inconvenience with school and everything else. Emily and Kim told me that after a few months the pain would lessen.

Trust. Loyalty. Love. They were all the main components of our relationship. Girls at my school would always tell me how lucky I am, Jacob being the perfect, devoted boyfriend and all. If only they knew our whole history together, of how we were destined for one another.

It was about two minutes after Kim and Emily were done, that I heard someone knocking on the front door. As I walked over to answer it, Kim and Emily quickly ran out the back door leaving me alone in the house. When I opened the door I found Jake standing there. He was wearing a tux. A tux. Never in my life, did I ever think I would see Jacob Black wearing a tux. Let me tell you, Jake in a tux has to be one of the hottest, sexiest things I had ever seen.

I looked up at him shyly. His jaw was practically on the floor and his eyes were bulging. I giggled and stepped towards him, wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his own arms around me and looked down at me lustfully.

"Bella, you look beautiful……no, you look, oh god words cannot even described how beautiful you look." I felt my face turn bright red and immediately buried my face into his chest, I then remembered my makeup and yanked my head back. We started walking toward the Rabbit when Jake stopped me

"Before we go, I need to put this on you." Jake said, smirking one more as he held a black scarf in front of me. I looked up at him questioning, wondering what he was up to. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead, then pulled back and looked me in the eyes with a soft but serious expression.

"Do you trust me?" I nodded, of course I trusted him, I trusted him with everything I am. He stepped behind me and placed the scarf in front of my eyes, tying it at the back of my head. He placed his hands on my shoulder and led me to the Rabbit.

After driving for what seemed like half an hour, I felt the car stop and heard Jacob get out. I was about to ask him where we were, when I was suddenly swept out of the cars and into Jake's arms. Started by the movement I let out a scream. "Jacob, what the hell are you doing? Warn me before you do something that." I cried, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

Jake just laughed at me as I tightened my grip around him "Bella, baby calm down, you're acting like I am going to drop you, or something." I inwardly rolled my eyes and laid my head against his shoulder. I felt him carry me up two sets of stairs and heard him push open a door. He took me up another set of stairs before he finally set me on my feet.

"Leave the blindfold on for one more minute Bells." He said, after I tried to remove it. "I'll be right back." I felt him move away from me and then a second later he was back. "OK Bells, close your eyes, I am going to remove the blindfold now." I nodded and closed my eyes. A second later the scarf was gone. "OK, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes, my breath caught in my throat.

We were on the roof of a building, the floor of the roof was completely covered with red and white rose petals. Red candles lined the edge of the roof, illuminating in the dark night sky. In the middle of the roof, were a bunch of white blankets with red pillows on top. In front of the wall next to the door we had exited from, was a small round table, which was cover by a red tablecloth and two chairs with red seat covers. There was one, white long candlestick in the middle of the table. There two plates, one on each side of the table, which had a small metal lid covering them. On the left side, there was what looked like a small metal bucket, with a bottle of wine in it and two wine glasses. It was beautiful… absolutely beautiful

"Jake, how...where...what...when did you do this." I stuttered, with tears in my eyes.

Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "The guys came up here a couple hours before I picked you up and helped me set it up." He whispered, resting his head on my shoulder. "Happy anniversary baby, you know, even though we have only been together for four months, it feel like we have been together our whole lives." He mumbled, kissing up and down my neck. "I love you so much." He than pulled away and took my hand. "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold." He said, while pulling me towards the table. I laughed. Silly Jacob, always thinking about food. When we reached the table, Jacob stepped behind one of the chairs, pulled it out and gestured for me to sit. When I was seated, he pushed me in. After pouring us some wine and removing the metal lids that covered the food he sat down himself.

"Jake, what is all this?" I asked staring down at the food that was beautifully put together on my plate. Jake could not have done this, he couldn't even make toast.

"Ah this, love, is Chianti braised tender boneless beef short ribs." He said, smiling at my confused expression. "Basically its, tender boneless beef short ribs which were slow cooked in a Chianti wine sauce, served with Portobello mushroom risotto and steamed vegetables. At least that is what Emily said while she was cooking it, considering I would have most likely give you food poisoning if I tried to cook you something." He said, laughing then pointed to the wine bottle. "And this is red wine. Don't ask me what the brand name is cause I have no idea what it says."

I smiled "Thank you Jake, for everything, for being there for me. Even though you don't show it, I know it must be difficult being with me since I was dating your mortal enemy and all. And thank you for tonight, all this is just so…..so beautiful, you have no idea how much I love you." I said speaking form my heart. "You truly are my sun you know. My own personal sun."

Jacob laughed. "Okay at the risk of sounding cheesy, I maybe your sun, but the sun has to have light to shine, right. Well, that's you Bella, you are the light that keeps me shining." I stiffened, an uneasy feeling swept over me, but I shook it off as nothing, and was grateful that Jake had not noticed. "And as for tonight being beautiful, truthfully, the only beautiful thing I see here is you." He said lovingly, before his tone suddenly grew serious. "As for you dating Cullen, Bella I already told you that I am not holding that against you. Vampires can be very persuasive and since your blood sang to him. It was even easier for him to influence you. He was like a drug to you, and you a drug to him."

My mind flashed back to when Edward had told me that 'You're like a drug to me. You're like my own personal bag of Heroin.' I nodded. "Edward told me that once, that I was like a drug to him."

"According to my dad, it is a miracle he did not kill you, because when a vampire finds their singer, they rarely are able to prevent themselves from killing them." Jacob shook his head. "It is good that he left, but even if he hadn't, it wouldn't change anything, because you and I were always meant to be together. I truly believe that, even if the world was the way it was supposed to be, if there were no monster and no magic…..we would have still ended up together."

After we were done eating, Jake took my hand a led me over to the mountain of blankets and pillows. He swept me into his arms and gently laid my down into its inviting comfort. Once I was comfortable, Jake slide behind me, laying out his legs so that I could curl between them. I rested my head against his chest as we gazed at the stars, shining brightly in the night sky.

When I got home, Charlie was in his room, already asleep. Drowsy, I climbed the stairs, went into my room and changed into my PJ before going to bed. For the first time in months, I slept peacefully.

**A/N: I have the next chapter already written. I just need to edit it, so if I can get at least 10 reviews I promise to have it up by Tuesday. So review and you'll get you update.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and or added my story to there alert list. It keeps me motivated to continue writing when I know that people are reading my stories, So once again thank you. **

**Dying is easy...peaceful**

March and April went by quickly and it was soon May. Jacob had promised to take me cliff diving later this afternoon, so I got up early to make sure I was well-prepared. After showering and getting dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, I headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. When I got into the kitchen I found Charlie sitting at the table eating some cold cereal.

"Good morning dad" I greeted, as I pulled out a bowl from the cupboard and grabbed the milk and some frosted flakes.

"Good morning Bella, do you have any plans with Jacob today?" he asked, standing up to put his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, I'm going to heading over to Jake's after I eat something." I said. "We're going to hang out at the beach, maybe go for a swim since it is warm out." I said, telling him half of the truth, I left out the cliff diving. I really did not want him to have a heart attack.

"Okay honey, but I want you to stay out of the forest." He replied, looking over at me as he pulled something out of his pocket. "And take this with you."

It was pepper spray. I looked up at him confused. "Uh dad, why do I need pepper spray? I mean come on I'm just going to see Jake."

Charlie laughed at me, shaking his head. "It's not for Jake silly...but don't be afraid to use it on him if you have to, anyway I want you to carry it on you for just in case. People have started to go missing in the last few days and I just want you to be prepared I case something happen."

I smiled at him. "Okay dad, I will carry it on me just for you. What are you going to be doing today?"

"I have to go out and hunt down whatever it is, that has been killing these people. Several witnesses say it bears, so I am most likely going to be out late."

My eyes went wide with shock, Jake's out in the woods all the time and he hasn't said anything to me about it. "Um, okay well...good luck out there." I said nervously.

"Thanks Bells, well I'm going to head out to work. Have a nice day and be careful."

After I finished eating breakfast, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already ten. I was supposed to be at Jake's at ten thirty. I quickly ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then ran out to my truck.

o0o

I made it Jacobs in record time, but when he didn't meet me in front of his little red house when I arrived I was a little surprised. I then remembered that Sam had him and Paul patrolling every night for the last two weeks as punishment for getting into a really bad fight at their school that almost resulted in them both phasing in front of the entire school.

I walked up to the door and knocked softly, not wanting to wake Jacob if he was still asleep.

"Doors open." I heard Billy's kind voice call from somewhere inside.

I walked inside to find Billy on the couch watching some old TV show that almost nobody watches anymore, well at least not anybody that I know.

"Hey Billy is Jake still asleep?"

Billy sighed and turned off the TV. His eyes pulled together and worry lines appeared on his face making him look years older. "No Bella, he is, not he and Paul came across a vampire last night, she got away before they could kill her. According to Sam she was heading to Forks. They are out trying to find her before she hurts someone, but apparently she is very fast and keeps getting away."

"What! But Billy they could be killed." I shrieked fear running through me.

"Your right one of them could get killed, but Bella Sam knows what he is doing and for some reason this leech doesn't seem to want to fight them. She is acting like she is just trying to find a way around them, almost like she is looking for something or someone."

I didn't understand how they could know what they are doing. How many vampires have they killed? The only one I knew about was Laurent, but that was only one.

Billy must have noticed my confused horrified expression. "You've got to remember Bella werewolves have been around for generations. Everything the older generation knew has been taught to this generation, don't worry about them, they will be fine."

That didn't do anything to comfort me, my mind kept racing of all the horrible things that could be happening to them. What would I do if I lost Jake, how would I go on? The very thought of having to live without him was unbearable. I started to feel like the walls of the tiny room were closing in on me and it was only made worse by the fact that I couldn't see out the windows. I had to get out of here.

"Billy I think I am going to head over to the beach, I need to get some fresh air." I said walking towards the door.

"Okay Bella just be careful."

o0o

I did not go to the beach. Instead, I hopped into the truck and head to the cliffs. I wasn't going to jump, I was going to wait for Jake. He knew what we were going to be doing today so I figured he would know that I would wait for him there. When I reached the cliffs I noticed that the clouds were churning sluggishly despite the fact that there wasn't any wind. The clouds closest to me were a smoky gray, but between the cracks I could see another layer that was a gruesome purple color. The forest seemed strangely vacant, I didn't see any animals, no birds, no squirrels. I couldn't hear any birds, either. The silence was eerie; there wasn't even the sound of wind in the trees. I knew it was all just a product of the weather, but it still made me edgy.

I didn't pay too much attention to it though, I just sat down and started think about what Billy had said.

_"She is acting like she is just trying to find a way around them, almost like she is looking for something or someone." _

My mind went back to the day Laurent was killed and I remembered what he had warned me about. Something I had completely forgotten about and now wished I hadn't.

_"I must say, Victoria will be very upset by this. Your Edward killed James, her mate, she was not very happy about that, she wants revenge." _

_"R...revenge ... on....who?" _

_"Revenge on Edward, she feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers." He answered still smiling._

_"Bella, don't think that you're safe. Victoria will still come for you and the things she has planned for you I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."_

My head started to spin and I instantly felt like I was going to be sick. "Oh God!" I choked out.

It was not bears those people saw, it was the pack and they were out there hunting the one thing that had really killed those hikers in the woods.

It was Victoria. She was here. And she was looking for me.

I needed to get back to Billy's house I needed to warn them about whom she was. It was stupid of me to come out here after Billy had warned me about the vampire. Jake was out there somewhere, hunting this demented woman and the last thing he needed to worry about was me.

I jumped to my feet, slightly unsteady and spun around to run back to my truck. Instead, I froze in complete horror. Standing less than twenty feet away from me, was Victoria.

Her long fire red hair was whipping around her unnaturally beautiful face, making her look even scarier than I remember. Her eyes were blood red, indicating she had just fed. Someone had just died, someone, who probably had a family, because of me. I watched as a smile that would scare even the devil himself, slowly appeared on her face.

"Hello Bella."

I felt tears running down my cheeks as we stared at one another. I was not stupid, I knew there was no escape, it would be futile to even try, the moment I made a move to run, she would catch me. But still I had to try.

"Victoria, what......what.... are you doing here?" I whispered hoarsely. Maybe if I talked to her, got her to understand that I wasn't with Edward anymore she would let me live.

She started laughing. "I think you know why, your Edward killed James so now I am going to kill his mate."

Here goes nothing, I thought to myself taking a deep breath. "Edward and I are no longer together, he left me. He left and took his whole family with him, my death would mean nothing."

"You're wrong Bella, your death would mean something to him. You see, he has been trying to track me down. He has been doing a really poor job of it, but still trying none the less. Now enough chit chat, nothing can you say will stop me from killing you." She said menacingly, as she started walking toward me and I started backing up, there was a problem with that though. I soon reached the edge of the cliff.  
As I stood there, trying to find a way out of the situation, I saw something big and black out of the corner of my eye. Sam. The pack was here and I need to get out of the way so they could take care of Victoria, I didn't think about it I just turned and jumped off the cliff. As I fell I heard the sound of growling and snarling coming from where I had just been.

The water was like ice, chilling my body to the bone as I broke through the watery surface. I looked up and saw the pack fighting with Victoria. She kept darting from side to side like she was trying to stop them from getting to the edge of the cliff. I knew I need to get to shore but just as I turned around, a big wave came crashing into me pulling me under the surface and then the current got a hold of me.

The waves were relentless and every time I broke the surface, they would just pull me back under.

Once. Twice. Finally, after the third time, I did not resurface.

Everything around me was completely black, there wasn't any light anywhere and I could feel myself being pulled deeper and deeper into the waters wintry depths. My lungs were burning for more air and I could barely feel my arms and legs.

It was then as I slowly started to give up that I heard him. I had always heard that your life flashes before your eyes when you are dying Not for me. No, I heard him.

"Bella."

_Jake._

"Bells you can't give up." He whispered. "You have to keep fighting"

_I can't Jake, I'm tired. I'm so tired. _

There was a strange quietness around me, and a sense of peace washed over me, I was happy which was strange because I shouldn't be, considering that I was dying.

I wondered briefly what Jake would do without me. I had never really thought about it before, mainly because I never thought anything would happen to me as long as I was with Jake. Would he be able to move on, find another? I hope so. I don't want him to be alone.

"Bella please, I can't lose you"

_I'm sorry._

I stopped fighting and let my eyes close. In that moment water started pouring into my mouth and lungs and I felt my body start to completely shutdown

"No Bella!" I heard him scream one last time, his voice sounding so far away.

_Goodbye Jake, I love you,_ was my last thought as I gave in to the blackness, _I love you._

Dying is peaceful....easy. There is no stress, no hardship, no worries, you are at peace with yourself and with everything around you. Life is harder, it's harder because you have to face your fears and worries each day. Every day is a challenge within itself and there are many unseen obstacles blocking you path, waiting to make you stumble and fall.

But still, I do not want to die.

**Don't forget to review **


	10. Chapter 8

**Not your time to be here**

I stopped fighting and let my eyes close. In that moment water started pouring into my mouth and lungs and I felt my body start to completely shutdown

"No Bella!" I heard him scream one last time, his voice sounding so far away.

_Goodbye Jake, I love you,_ was my last thought as I gave in to the blackness, _I love you._

Dying is peaceful....easy. There is no stress, no hardship, no worries, you are at peace with yourself and with everything around you. Life is harder, it's harder because you have to face your fears and worries each day. Every day is a challenge within itself and there are many unseen obstacles blocking you path, waiting to make you stumble and fall.

But still, I do not want to die.

I felt like I was floating, floating in complete darkness. I couldn't remember anything. Who I was, what I was or even how I got here. I had no idea how much time had passed, whether it was days, months or even years. Was I dead? Was I alive? I didn't know

As I focused on remembering who I was, images started flashing through my mind like a fast movie. I remembered my childhood. Renee and Charlie. Them getting a divorce. My mom meeting Phil. Her telling me she was going to married him and how hurt I was that my parents weren't getting back together. I then remembered moving back to Forks to live with Charlie and meeting the Cullen's. I remembered how Edward broke my heart, I remembered getting over him, moving on and meeting the pack. But the clearest and most vivid memory was of Jacob and him telling me he loved me and would always be there for me.

But where was he and why wasn't he here with me?

I still couldn't remember what happen to me and the fear of abandonment yanked me into it's grasp, threatening to swallow me whole.

"Bella," A sweet voice whispered."Bella it's okay, he hasn't abandoned you."

That voice, it sounded familiar, I knew I had heard it before, but I didn't know where.

"Bella." The voice whispered again. "Bella open our eyes sweetie."

Open my eyes? Was that why everything was so dark, because my eyes were closed?

"It's okay Bella, open your eyes."

I decided to listen to the voice, and slowly opened my eyes. I was in a beautiful wooded garden, when I looked around I saw there were fountains and streams that led to a lake with waterfalls. The water was crystal clear and there was a bridge that went from one end of the lake to the other end. The grass was a rich green and there were rose bushes of every color. Everything seemed to sparkle and glow with iridescent colors. The sun was shining down on me, it was bright, but not blinding. It warmed me and made me feel safe.

_Oh god, am I dead? Is this heaven?_

"Bella."

The voice was coming from behind me and I slowly turned around. There was a beautiful Native American woman standing a few feet behind me. She had long black hair that came down to her tiny waist, her skin was a russet color and her eyes a dark brown. She looked familiar.

"Hello Bella."

"Am I dead?" I whispered.

"No sweetheart not yet."

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled at me and recognition hit me full force. Her smile was one I had seen many times before. It was the smile that I loved more than anything in the world and would do anything to see all the time. It was his smile.

"I am Sarah….Sarah Black."

Sarah Black was Jake mom, but she died about ten years ago in a car accident. I remember how heartbroken Jake was when he told me about it. He told me that Sarah was driving home from the store when a drunk driver going ninety in a forty mph lane hit her car head on, Sarah was killed instantly. Billy never fully recovered from the loss and Jacob's sister's Rebecca and Rachel who were unable to deal with both the loss of their mother and Billy's grief moved out of La Push leaving him to raise Jake himself.

"What happen to me?" I asked frowning. "I cant remember."

Sarah walked over to me and pulled me into her arms giving me a motherly hug. I relaxed in her arms and let out a shaky sigh. "You jumped off a cliff to get away from Victoria. You weren't able to fight the current." she paused for a minute, letting me absorb what she was telling me before continuing. "Sweetie you drowned."

I pulled away from her and walked over to one of the trees. I leaned against it and looked up at Sarah. "They didn't get Victoria, did they?"

She shook her head. "No honey they didn't, she jumped into the ocean before they were able to?"

I nodded then looked around again. "Where am I? Is this heaven?"

"Yes Bella this is heaven, but it is not your time to be here which is why I am here." She said softly. "I am here to help you return."

"Return?" I questioned. "But what if I don't want to return? I like it here. Everything is so beautiful and peaceful."

Sarah walked back over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, everything here is too wonderful to just simply give it up and return. But you have to."

"But I…" I stated to interrupted, but she cut me off, not giving me a chance to finish.

"You need to return to your family Bella, to Jacob. He loves you Bella and he needs you. Your death would destroy him." Tears started to slowly slide down my face as I thought about Jake I didn't want to be without him. "Think about Charlie, he just got you back after losing you for so long. Being unable to see you except during the summers were extremely difficult for him and you and I both know that with his cooking skill he would be completely lost without you." We both laughed and I remember nights where Charlie had tried to cook and failed miserably. It was amazing that he hadn't burnt down the house yet.

"And then there Leah, Bella before you came along she hated Emily for destroying her happiness, for taking Sam away from her and leaving her so broken and alone. Her heart became consumed with a hatred that I have never seen on a person before. You changed that. You showed her that things happen for a reason. You taught her how to forgive, how to move past what Sam and Emily did and just be happy for them. But most importantly you taught her how to live again. Don't you see Bella? You have so many people that love and need you, so many people that would be lost without you."

Almost as soon as she finished talking I noticed that we were no longer in the garden, but instead we were back in La Push at First Beach. The sight I saw was heartbreaking.

Jacob was kneeling on the sand leaning over my lifeless body. The rest of the pack were kneeling around us, with grief stricken expressions. Emily Kim and Leah were standing a few feet away from everyone holding on to each other as they sobbed.

Gut retching sobs emerged from Jake's throat as he desperately gave me CPR and I could hear him begging me not to leave him.

I felt torn between two desires. I wanted to go back with Sarah to a place where I knew that nothing would hurt me, never again would I have to feel pain or loss. No longer would I have to worry about my ridiculous clumsiness, or vampire vengeance. But at the same time I want to stay and be with Jake and the rest of my family.

Almost like she read my mind Sarah smiled. "It's like I said earlier, it's not your time to be here. You have so much to live for and so much to do. You can come with me if you want, it's your choice, but if you do there's no turning back. Bella, I have seen what my own death did to Billy and I know that you know what it did to him as well. Do you really want Jake to have to go through that pain as well?"

I continued to watch my family, for a few seconds, and then I turned to look at Sarah. When I looked at her I noticed that she seemed farther away from me than she did a few seconds ago and the soft light that surrounded her no longer offered me comfort or peace of mind. I smiled at her sadly and nodded. I knew that she was right that I still had more to do in this world more, and that my place was with my family and my friends.

"Thank you Bella, for choosing to live. Take care of Jacob for me and tell my family that I love them and that I'm always with them. Bella, I must warn you , something bad is coming and it's coming really soon. It will seem almost impossible to defeat. But if you stay strong and if you believe in the love that you and Jake have, if you believe in the strength of the pack, everything will be okay. It is not something that will be easy. There will be times when you will feel like giving up. But you can't. Stay strong and keep your faith in your family and I promise that you will be okay."

I want to ask her what she was talking about, why she hadn't said this before. But before I was able to, I was suddenly sucked back into my body. As soon as I entered my body, waves of excruciating pain engulfed me. I started coughing up water, my throat and lungs burning painfully from the salty sea water. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jake hovering over me a look of relief and happiness all over his face, tears still steaming down his cheeks.

"Jake." I managed to whisper, before the pain became too much and I passed out.

**Give me 10 or more reviews and I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow night.  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**One life saved. Another lost.**

As soon as I entered my body, waves of excruciating pain engulfed me. I started coughing up water, my throat and lungs burning painfully from the salty sea. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jake hovering over me a look of relief and happiness all over his face, tears still steaming down his cheeks.

"Jake." I managed to whisper, before the pain became too much and I passed out.

I was warm and I could tell that I was now indoors because it felt like I was on a bed instead of the grainy sands of the beach. My whole body was in tremendous amounts of pain. I felt like I had been run over by my truck a hundred times than had a house or two dropped onto me. My throat and my mouth were still burning and felt very dry and scratchy. All I wanted to do was to go back to sleep so I didn't have to feel the pain.

I heard movement coming from somewhere in the room I was in and a second after that a warm hand gently grazed my face.

"Bella," Jake's voice whispered gently to me. "Bells can you hear me? Please baby, open your eyes, I need to see that you're alright. I need to hear you voice." He pleaded and I felt his head drop onto my stomach.

I head a door being opened and then a moment later it closed.

"Jacob." Someone said quietly. It sounded like Emily, but I wasn't sure.

I heard Jake sigh. "Why hasn't she woken up yet?" He paused taking a deep breath. "I almost lost her today Emily, I am supposed to be able to protect her and I couldn't even do that right." He sounded so broken, all I wanted to do was to hold him and tell him that I was alright, that I loved him and would never leave him. But my body didn't want to cooperate. It was like there were iron weights holding me down, preventing me from moving.

"You did protect her Jake you stopped that vampire from killing her. You saved her. You were the one who pulled her out of the water. You were the one who performed CPR. You were the one who didn't give up even after her heart stopped. You were the one that brought her back to us."

"I shouldn't have had to do that though. If I had just done my job right, she never would have been in danger in the first place."Jake growled angry. "And she still in danger, that damn bloodsucker got away."

"What!" Emily gasped.

"The bitch got away. She was too fast and she is extremely smart. She jumped into the ocean as soon as she was able to get passed us."

That's right, Sarah told me that they didn't get her. Oh God,Victoria was still out there and she mostly knew that I wasn't dead by now. Suddenly the excruciating pain I was still under no longer mattered as the horrific realization of that simply fact overwhelmed me. She was still out there, plotting her revenge against me.

How far would she go to get me? Would she go after my family? My friends? Jake? _No_ I gasped inwardly I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't let that happen.

I started to fight against my body, forcing myself to wake up. I was barely aware of Emily saying something else to Jake before I heard her get up and walk out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I put all my concentration on opening my eyes and after a few painfully minutes they slowly opened.

I was in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't small but at the same time it wasn't big either. The walls were painted a light brown and there were pictures of each of the pack members and their imprints hanging on one of the walls. There were also pictures of the guys in their wolf form. There was a rocking chair in the corner and next to that was a desk with a laptop sitting on it. There was a fairly good size window and I could see that it was dark and raining very hard. I could even hear the wind howling.

Finally my eyes land on Jake. He was sitting next to me on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. I slowly reached out to him and placed my hand on his back. His head shot up and he turn rapidly towards me. His eyes were rimmed red and puffy and his hair was a mess. It looked like he hadn't slept for months. We stared at each other for a few minutes, nether one of us saying anything at all. I watched as tears formed in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, falling onto my face.

"Bella." He whispered his voice scratchy from crying. "Oh god Bells, I thought I lost you." He choked out, bring his face to mine and kissing me all over my face, before pressing his lips to mine. As we kissed all the pain I was feeling disappeared and I realized that I wasn't hurt like I thought, the pain was coming from Jake and his fear of losing me.

I smiled and grasped his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. "You will never lose me, no matter what." I promised, then brought his face back down to mine and kissed him. "I love you Jacob." I murmured against his lips.

He pulled back and started checking me over. "Your okay right, you're not hurt anywhere are you?"

I laughed hoarsely. "Jake I'm fine, just a little achy and my throat hurt, but other than that I'm okay."

Jake looked into my eyes, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Well if you okay and if you're up to it, there are some people in the living room that are dying to see you. Want me to get them?"

I thought about for a second then shook my head. I didn't want to stay in bed any longer it felt like I had been here for days. "No, I don't want to stay in bed anymore, I'd much rather go out to the living room." He nodded and very gently lifted me up into his arms.

When we got to the living room I saw that the whole pack was there lounging around talking. Jake walked up to the couch and sat down keeping me in his lap. I snuggled up in his arms resting my head on his chest and no sooner did I get comfortable, did the pack start bombarding me with questions of concern. I reassured them that I was fine and Sam then stepped in and got them to settle down before turning to me with a determined expression.

"Bella I am extremely grateful that you are alright. We all are. You gave us all quite a scare there for a minute, your heart stopped beating for almost three minutes. But obviously Jake was able to get it started again." Sam said with a smile and a proud look in his eyes.

I looked up at Jake. "Thank you Jake."

Jake smiled. "You don't need to thank me Bells, I wasn't about to let you slip away from me."

Sam opened him mouth to start talking again, but then ringing of the phone cut him off. Emily walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello." She said. As she listened to whoever was talking, her face changed to one of completely agony and tears stared forming in her eyes. "Is.....is he going to be alright." She whispered, trying to hold back her tears. "Okay, I understand thank you for calling. Yeah, we'll be there as soon as possible...bye." She hung up the phone and looked over at us. She didn't say anything for a while just stared at us with a blank expression.

Sam stood up and walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Emily honey, what's wrong? Baby please, talk to me." He pleaded. His normally stern voice had changed and was filled with worry. It made him seem more human, than he normally did.

"It's Harry, he had a heart attack earlier today. He is in the hospital...Sam…they want us go get there as soon as possible."

There was a loud bang coming from the other side of the room. Glancing towards the sound I saw Leah and Seth running out the door and was heading for the forest, phasing before they reach the tree line.

I hoped that Harry would okay. He was an Elder and it wasn't just his family that needed him but the tribe as well. Not only that but he was one of Charlie's best friends, if he weren't to pull thought it would devastate him. I looked up a Jake there was this distance out of focus look in his eyes. I knew he was worried. Harry was like a second father to him.

"Jake." I said softly, causing him to look down at me sadly. "We should go to the hospital and be there for him and his family."

He nodded and looked back at the rest of the pack. "Bella's right we need to be there." His voice was shaking. "I'll take Bella with me and whoever else wants a ride."

In the end Embry, Paul and Quil went with me and Jacob, while Jared and Kim went with Sam and Emily. Someone had to patrol so Sam told Collin and Brady to stay. When we got to the hospital we went straight to the waiting room where everyone else was. Charlie was sitting next to Billy with his head in his hands. Leah and Seth were next to a sobbing Sue. I walked over to Charlie while Jake hurried to his father and took one of his hands.

"Dad, is Harry going to be alright?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He shook his head mournfully "It doesn't look so great right now." I nodded and leaned against my father's shoulder.

I don't know how long we sat there, waiting for Dr. O'Malley tell us anything on Harry's conditions, but after a while he came into the room and walked up to Sue and asked her to come with her. he took Sue to a room that was next to the waiting room. It had a large window facing us so we were able to see everything that was happening.

Dr. O'Malley started talking with Sue, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew it couldn't be good. Sue started shaking her head frantically, while backing away from the doctor. As she backed away tears started streaming done her face and she put her hand over her mouth. I watched as she started talking to Dr. O'Malley, it looked like she was begging. But he shook his head and gently placed his hand on Sue's shoulder. That seemed to be the final straw though. Sue let out broken scream and crumpled to the floor sobbing. Leah and Seth rushed into the room and latched on their mother sobbing themselves while trying to comfort her.

I turned away from the heartbreaking sight and looked at the people around me. Sam was comforting Emily who was crying against his chest. Jake was sitting on the floor next to Billy the pain look on his face made him look childlike. Billy was just sitting there in his chair tears silently falling. Charlie wasn't crying, he just sat there with this glazed looked in his eyes. I didn't think he had accepted it yet or it hadn't sunk in.

I gentle squeezed Charlie's hand then stood up and walked over to Billy. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Billy nodded. "It's going be hard all around."

"Is there anything I can do?"

He smiled weakly. "Be there for Jacob, that all I ask."

"I always will." I replied and then bent down to give him a hug.

I then turned, sat down next to Jake and gently rubbed his shoulder. I knew that saying things like 'its going to be OK or things will get better' wouldn't help. When my mom died, I hated it when people said that me. I wanted to yell at them to shut up and leave me alone. I didn't want their pity or reassuring words.

Someone told me once that it is not for us to know why we survive while others died and I know it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel guilty. I died, I drowned, yet here I am given a second chance to live and now it just doesn't seem fair. Why should I get a second chance and not Harry or my mom?

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that Charlie had gotten up and walked over to us. "Jake, can you take Bella home please? I'm going to be stay here for a while and I probably will be getting home late and I don't want her to stay here."

"Dad, I don't mind staying here." I protested, but Charlie shook his head.

"No, I need you to go home and get some sleep." He murmured a sad look in his eyes. "I love you Bella, but you need to go home."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay dad, I'll go home. Do you want me to make anything to eat?"

He shook his head. "No Bells, I'm going eat here and besides I'm not really all that hungry."

I nodded, then turned and let Jake lead me out of the hospital and into my truck. He took the driver's seat without asking, and then pulled me next to his side, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around me. I leaned my head against his chest.

"Are going to stay with me?"

"I wish I could, but Sam want me and Embry to patrol in about half an hour so I have to head back."

"Oh OK." I said slightly disappointed, I remembered I was supposed to tell him about seeing his mom and about Victoria. But I decided to hold off on telling him, he already had too much going on and I didn't want to add to it. I would just have to tell him later.

All too soon Jacob pulled the truck in front of my tiny, cutting the engine.

Turning toward me he wrapped his other arm around me, hugging me against his chest and pressing his warm cheek against the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We just sat there holding each other as I whispered word of reassurances, trying to soothe his pain the best I could.

After about 5 minutes Jake pulled away and sighed. "I have to get going. Do want me to come over later to night when my shift is over?"

I nodded and lean in to kiss him. "Yeah that would be great. I love you."

"I love you too baby." He whispered back, before getting out of the truck and running into the woods.

I quickly walked up to the house and unlocked the door and opened it. It was dark inside, making it hard to see anything and I fumbled around looking for the light switch. Once I found It, I flicked the it on and looked up.

I wasn't alone. Someone was there, waiting for me.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, something came up. Anyways, who do you think is waiting for Bella? Oh and I thought I should point this out before someone asks. Jacob didn't ask Bella why she at the cliffs without him because he was so happy that she was alive that he just let it go. Oh yeah, there's a Grey's Anatomy character in this chapter can anyone tell me who it is.  
**

**Anyways don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Nothing Left to Say**

I quickly walked up to the house, unlocked the door and opened it. It was dark inside, making it hard to see anything and I fumbled around, looking for the light switch. Once I found It, I flicked it on and looked up.

I wasn't alone. Someone was there, waiting for me.

Her eyes were midnight black, with purple bruise-like shadows under them. Her skin was deathly pale and her long blonde hair was set up in beautiful curls that seemed to flow down her back. She stood there perfectly motionless in the center of my living room, beautiful beyond imagining, staring intently on my face. She was the last person I ever expected to see again.

"R....Rosalie?" I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw, what's wrong Bella?" She sneered darkly. "Not happy to see me."

"Uh, no it's not that, it's just that I didn't think I would be seeing you again."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, glaring at me. "I'm not here because I want to be, Emmett and I were at a concert that was taking place in Seattle when Alice called me. She said that your future suddenly disappeared and begged me to come see if you were alright."

"Oh" I replied, a little confused about Alice was not able to see me anymore. I was a little upset that Alice thought that after leaving me without so much as a goodbye that she still had the right to interfere with my life. "Well, as you can see I'm alright."

"Yes, I can see that and I must say I'm shocked. Edward leaves you and you have to move on with the next monster you find."

I froze, did she know about the pack? "I don't know what you're talking about," I said playing dumb.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I saw you out there in that ugly little truck of yours hugging and kissing that filthy flea bag. Do you have any idea what the dangers of being around werewolves are? Do you have any self preservation at all?"

"I know that they are safer than being around vampires. I know that they have never tried to kill me before!" I hissed. She could be a complete bitch to me, but there was no way in hell I was going to let her talk about the pack like that. "I know that they love me and consider me family."

Rosalie started laughing this satanic like laugh and began advancing towards me. Somehow through my anger I had forgotten that I was just human and wouldn't stand a chance if she tried to kill me and I was sure anyone within a 50 mile radius could hear my heart pounding faster and faster from the fear pumping through me. It was kind of ironic. I always found danger, even in the safety of my own home.

"Don't," Rose hissed, coming to a stop two feet away from me. "Don't you dare blame my brother for what happened that day! You know whose fault it was, just as well as everyone else." Her eyes narrowed and her fist clutched together tightly as her arms started to tremble. "And speaking of my brother. Do you know what Edward has been doing while you have been getting cozy with the mutt?"

"Why the hell should I care about what he's been doing? Do you even know what he fucking did to me!?"

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "I am not fucking finished," I screamed and she raised her eyebrow at my language, but what can I say. I hangout with a pack of werewolves, whose language would have a sailor blushing.

"He took me into the woods, and then he told me that he didn't want me anymore, that he needed something new, that I was just a distraction. He told me to move on. Then after he ripped out my heart, he left me there alone. He didn't even bother to make sure that I got back to my house safely. I could have died out there and he didn't even care."I bit my inner cheek as tears clouded my vision."I spent weeks in a state the doctors called catatonic then when I snapped out off that, I was practically a zombie for four months. Jacob and the La Push pack saved me from Laurent. And now thier protecting me from Victoria."

Rosalie looked shocked. She turned, walked over to my couch and sat down staring at the dark blue carpet. Her expression changed with each second that passed by, anger, vulnerable, heartbroken, and then rage. I was waiting for her to speak because I sure as hell didn't know what else to say, no matter how confident I seemed. When she finally looked at me I was startled to see that her eyes were wet with tears that she could never shed.

"Bella" her voice was barely a whisper and I had to strain to hear it. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

I sighed and asked to one question I always wanted to know since I met her, but was too afraid to ask. "Why do you hate me, I mean I have never done anything to you, so why?"

"Edward never told you?" She asked looking back down at the carpet.

"No."

"It's quite simple really. When Carlisle changed me, he hoped that Edward and I would fall in love and become mates. But obviously that didn't happen. Edward didn't even look at me twice in that way. I wasn't used to that. I was so used to people wanting me. And Edward wasn't the least bit interested. It frustrated me, even offended me in the beginning. But he never seemed to want anyone else, so I didn't let it bother me for long." She looked back up at me, her eyes on fire with a fierceness I had never seen before. "Until he met you. You who are merely human, with human flaws and imperfections. All of a sudden he grew infatuated with you. Don't get me wrong you're a very pretty girl and I'm very happy with Emmett, but to have him chose a human over me, deeply bruised my ego. "

"But you're wrong, he doesn't want me. He said so himself." I looked up at her, hoping she could read the truth in my words. "And it doesn't matter, I love Jacob, I love him more than I ever loved Edward and I have no intention of ever leaving him. Edward was my past, but Jacob is my future."

Rosalie smiled. "You're not the same girl you were when you were with my brother, you've grown up. Bella, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. It was wrong and cruel of me and if it's not too late I would really like a second chance."

I stood up from the recliner and walked over to her. "I would love to be friends with you, Rosalie." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Thank you." Rose replied.

She was returning the hug when she suddenly tensed up and quickly pulled away from me, staring at something behind me. A second later I heard the front door being thrown open with such force that the picture frames on the wall rattled.

_Oh shit._

"Bella!" Jacob voice filled the room.

I spun around and came face-to-face with Jacob. He was standing about 10 feet away from Rosalie and me. His eyes boiling with rage. His nose was wrinkled in repulsion and I could see his hands shaking violently. Hostility rolled off of him in waves and I knew I wasn't facing my Jacob. I was facing the wolf, a very pissed off wolf.

"Jake." I whispered taking a step towards him. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, gently pulling back.

"Careful! He's not under control." Rose warned.

"I would never hurt her leech." Jake snarled, he turned to look at me. "Bella, what the hell, is she doing here?"

I sighed, I really need to calm him which meant I needed Rosalie to leave for a little while. She seemed to be thinking the same thing cause before I was able to ask her she beat me to it and told me that she needed to hunt and would be back in a little while. Then, she was gone, leaving me alone with Jake.

"Jake, I-"

"I asked you a question. What the hell is a fucking Cullen doing here Isabella." Jacob roared, "And why the hell wasn't I able to smell her when I dropped you off.

"She came to check on me." Jack scoffed and shook his head, I rushed to him and grabbed his arm. "No Jake, she really did, she told me that Alice had a vision and my future went blank she couldn't see me any more so she sent Rosalie, to make sure I was still alive."

He seemed to calm down after hearing that, but not by much. "Why can't I smell her?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"When I dropped you off I didn't know that she was here and I still can't smell her." he said, looking around worriedly.

"I don't know, all I know is that she came to make sure I was still alive."

"Well, she can see that you perfectly fine, so she needs to leave."

"What! Jake no, she's my friend. Why the hell does she have to leave?"

"Bella." I cringed at the frustration in his voice when he said my name. "You know why."

I didn't said anything, I just stared into his furious eyes.

Jake's eyes narrowed as he lost his patience with me and his anger returned. He brought his hands to his head and started pulling at his hair. "God Damn it Bella, you know why she can't be here! She's a bloodsucker, my mortal enemy. You're a wolf girl, my imprint and girlfriend and you are going to soon be the Alpha imprint. That makes her your mortal enemy too."

"No Jake, I know she is your enemy, but she is not mine. I'm sorry Jake, but she will never be my enemy." The words left my month before I could stop them and I knew that, that was not what I wanted to say. So why did I say it? I went to correct it, but the look on Jake's face stopped me in my tracks.

His glare was vicious. I'd never seen him look at anyone like that, least of all me. It hurt with an unsurprising intensity, a physical ache, a stabbing in my head and in my heart. He was taking deep, deliberate breaths, trying to calm himself. He was so mad that his whole body had started shaking again.

"Well then, I guess there's nothing left to say." he hissed through his teeth.

My heart stopped. "What! Wait, No Jake that's not what I meant." I reached out to him, as I had once before, stepping forward with my arms wide.

But he cringed away, holding his hands up defensively. "Don't touch me," he whispered.

I dropped my arms and I glanced at the ground. "Jake I love you, you know that I love you, nothing can change that. But I'm not going to send her away just because you don't want her here." Once again, I said something I hadn't meant to. It was like something was controlling me, making me say things I didn't mean.

"Look, Bella, it not just that I don't want her here," he said in the same hard voice. "Have you forgotten about the treaty? I can't protect you here in Forks, as long as a Cullen is here. "

"You don't have to." Once again I said the wrong thing and I caught the spasm of betrayal that flashed in his eyes.

He didn't answer. He just stared at me resentfully and I stared back as the silence seemed too stretched on. The pain in his face frightened me and I felt a lump beginning to build in my throat. Suddenly he turned and walked out the door. Shock held me there for only a moment before I ran after him.

"Jake wait, please come back." I begged

Jake stopped, but didn't turn around. "Answer me this one thing Bella. Is he coming back?"

"No, he isn't."Why did I say that, I didn't know if he was coming back or not.

He nodded "Bye Bella," he said walking towards the forest. "I really hope you don't die." He sprinted into the darkness, shaking so violently that his shape seemed blurred. He disappeared before I could open my mouth to call him back.

I was unable to move from where I stood. Even as it started to rain, I didn't move an inch. Didn't look away from the woods where he had disappeared into. Jacob would come back. He had to, right? Yes, he would, he loved me he wouldn't just leave me. So I waited. The rain soon picked up, and so did the wind. My hair whipped in my face, sticking to the wet places and tangling in my lashes.

Finally after standing in the rain for fifteen I gave up. I felt like history was repeating it's self and I turned almost robotic like and walked back into the house. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and curled myself into a ball on my bed, trying not to burst into tears. I could not believe what had just happened. He left me just like Edward did, except this time it was my fault. I quietly sobbed into my pillow as I thought of the look of betrayal on Jacob's face. And what's worse Jake already had to deal with Harry's death and now this. _Oh god, what have I done._

"Bella," a soft voice spoke softly from my door-way. "Bella, I can leave if you want."

"No." I managed to choke out between sobs. I felt the bed sink as Rose sat down next to me. She gentle started to run her cool hand up and down my back soothingly.

"Okay, I'll stay tonight, but I am going to leave tomorrow. And don't worry about Jake he will come around. He is just upset, but he loves you okay. I promise everything will be alright."

I wanted to believe her, but how could I. I was sure that the whole pack knew that a Cullen was here and that I had refused to send her away. By not pick a side I had betrayed them and I knew that they probably hated me and would never accept me back. But what I didn't understand, was why I had said those things. I didn't meant any of it so why did I say it? As I laid there sobbing, the gently pounding from the rain hitting the roof started to lull me to sleep, but before I was pulled completely under, I could have sworn I heard Rosalie talking to someone on her phone. But I could have been already dreaming.

"Hey its me........yes the plan worked perfectly, don't worry she'll be one of us soon enough, just as soon as we take care of those dogs."

**A/N: Well it wasn't Alice like a lot of you guys thought, but there's a reason for that. So what is going on with Bella and why is she saying things she doesn't mean. All I can say is, that if you want to find out, review and I'll update. **


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm really sorry about this late chapter. I don't like to keep you guys waiting, but school has been a real bitch. Please ignore the spelling and grammar errors that you may find in this chapter. I didn't have time to look it over so you'll just have to forgive me if it's crappy. Also, I got this chapter idea from the third book, I didn't change a whole lot so if it sounds somewhat the same, I'm sorry, but I did say that I would be using some of the stuff SM wrote. I could have rewritten it into my own words, but I really just don't have the time right now. Maybe later with I'm not focused on school I'll rewrite this chapter, I don't know. **

**One more thing A lot of you are not liking Rosalie right now, I'm just going to say this. She is not the bad guy, there more going on than has been ****revealed****, so don't hate her to much.  
**

**No happily ever after**

I was woken up to someone shaking me. Opening my eyes I found Rosalie leaning over me with a concerned expression. When she saw that I was awake she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you woke up, you were screaming in your sleep. Were you having nightmare?"

I nodded my head and sighed, then rolled over onto my back, "Yeah I used to get them all the time, but Jake started staying here with me overnight and they stopped. He's not here now so…" I said.

The nightmare was different this time, well not different as in it had changed, no it was the same one, but I was able to remember. I remember blood red eyes, then a searing pain in my neck and hearing Jake's broken voice whispering to me '_You mustn't give in to him Bella, you mustn't let him win……... I'll find you again'._ I knew that this was more than a dream, it felt too real. I decided I would talk to Emily about it later, but first I had to fix the mess between me and Jacob. I wasn't going to let him slip through my fingers. Not over the Cullen's.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Rose asked. "I've heard it helps to talk about it."

"No that's alright, anyways I won't be able to go back to sleep for a while now so let's go to the living room and talk."

When Rose and I went in to the living, I curled up in the recliner while Rose sat on the couch. She told me about the recent honeymoon that she and Emmett went on in Rome. She told me how Carlisle was working nights at a hospital in Ithaca and teaching part time at Cornell. Esme was restoring a seventeenth century house, a historical monument, in the forest north of the city. When she got to Alice though she was a little hesitant to tell me about what she has been doing.

It turns out that after the Cullen's left Forks Alice and Jasper separated. Both Alice and Edward blamed Jasper for not being able o control his bloodlust and told him that he needed to leave. Jasper went to Cornell with Carlisle and Esme to study philosophy while Alice tracked down her home town, trying to figure out who she really was.

I was stunned that Alice and Edward would blame Jasper for something that wasn't his fault. They knew that he was still new to their diet plus due to him being able to feel emotions he had to deal with everyone else's bloodlust along with his own which made it even harder for him to resist. Rose told me that the whole family was extremely disappointed in how Alice and Edward were handling the whole thing.

"Bella did Edward ever tell you how I became a vampire?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. "He said it was close to what happened to me that time in Port Angeles, only no one was there to save you."

"Is that really all he told you?" she asked.

"Yes," I said my voice blank with confusion. "Was there more?"

She looked up at me and smiled, it was a disturbing, acidic, but still dazzling expression.

"Yes," she said. "There was more."

"It was nineteen thirty-three during the Great Depression. My parents were one of the richest…."

_(Flashback)_

_"Rosalie." I heard my mother call from the kitchen. "Rose, sweetheart where are you."_

_"In my room mother." I answer, not looking away from the book I was reading._

_My mother walked into my room carrying a basket full of food._

_"Oh there you are. Rose your father forgot his lunch, so I need you to take this basket of food to him okay." She said setting the basket on my bed, then walking to my closet. She pulled out my white organza and laid it out on the bed. "Be sure to put this on before you go."_

_"Mom, I'm just going to give him his lunch, I really don't see why I have to be all dressed up just to do that?"_

_"Sweetie, this is your father place of work you're going to and his boss might be there. We don't want to give him a bad impression by not looking our best."_

_I sighed but didn't say anything else. Standing up, I walked over to my full length mirror and with my mother's unneeded help, slipped the dress on. My mother then much to my irritation carefully brushed my long blonde hair and curled it into spiral curls before declaring me ready to go. To my parents my beauty was like a gift to them and they saw so much potential in it._

_My father worked at a bank, while my mother stayed home and took care of me and my two younger brothers. We were rich, everyone knew who we were and we had everything you could ever ask for and yet, my parents weren't satisfied. They wanted more._

_Me on the other hand, well I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Satisfied that every man's eyes watched me everywhere I went. Ecstatic that my friends were filled with envy whenever they touched my hair. I may only have been eighteen, but I already know what I wanted out of life and I always got what I wanted. _

_I wanted to be loved, adored and to find the perfect husband. I already had my wedding planned. It was going to be huge with flowers everywhere. Everyone in town would be there and would think that I was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings with maids and a butler. Call me shallow, but as long as I got all that, I would be happy._

_Walking into the bank I spotted my father sitting at his desk going over some papers with his boss Royce King. Mr. King and his family were a royal family that lived here in Rochester and not only did they own this bank, but they also owned nearly every other really profitable business in town._

_"Hello father, mother asked me to bring your lunch to you since you forgot it." I said handing him the basket._

_"Thank you darling." He said standing up to hug me and give me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here today, there is someone I would like you to meet."_

_He led me over to the other side of the bank and told me to wait there for a minute. When he came back there was a young man with him. He was very handsome only an inch or two taller than me, his hair was lighter than mine almost a platinum blond and he had the most stunning shade of light blue eyes I had ever seen._

_"Rosalie, this is Royce King the Second" _

_Royce took my hand and gently kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rosalie" _

_"And it is an honor to meet you Mr. King"_

_He shook his head and winked at me. "Mr. King is my father. Please, call me Royce."_

_I smiled and nodded. "It is an honor to meet you…Royce."_

_That night when I got home my mom was practically jumping up and down with happiness I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. When I walked into my room I froze in shock, there were a bouquet of roses on my bed and another of violets. They were beautifully arranged and I could smell there lovely fragrance from my doorway. I walked over to my bed and picked up the roses. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet scent, smiling to myself. I knew that they from Royce. _

_Royce and I started dating soon after I received the flowers and every night for the next two months he sent a bouquet of roses and violets to me._ _My room was always overflowing with them and it soon got to the point where I would smell like roses when I left the house. _

_After two months we're engage._

_My parents were on cloud nine when I accepted his proposal. It was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince coming to make me his princess and someday his Queen. I was getting everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. _

_We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you._

_It was about four months after the engagement. The wedding was just a week away and I was at my Best friend_ _Vera's house_. _She had gotten married at seventeen to her first love. He was a carpenter someone my parents would never have considered suitable for me_. _A year after they married she got pregnant and gave birth to a son. He was a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life. But I wasn't jealous anymore, I was getting married and soon I would be having my own children. I could already picture my fair haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate._

_It was late by the time I left Vera's. I had intended to stop by the Kings estate but I had lost track of time and it was already dark. SO I decide to just head home. Vera wanted me to call her and let her know I had gotten home safely. Her concern always let me know how good of a friend she was which is why I had asked her to be my maid of honor._

_It was cold as I walked home and it seemed to just get colder as I continued on. I could see my breath on the air and I started to get worried about the wedding. I knew that if the weather continued to go on like this we would have to move it indoors and I couldn't have that. That would ruin my dream wedding. _

_My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound as I turned a corner, like glass breaking._

_I immediately stopped walking, starting to wish that I had called my father to escort me home. I could hear men laughing loudly and they sounded very drunk. I knew I should have turned around and gone back to Vera's to call my father, but I was only a few streets away from home so I hesitantly kept going hoping that they wouldn't notice me._

_And then he called my name._

_"Rose!" he yelled, making me freeze mid step, while the other men with him howled foolishly._

_Now that I was closer I was able to see who they were. It was Royce and some of his friends. I could the whiskey bottles in their hands and some on the ground around them. _

_"There is my Rose!" Royce shouted, laughing with them. He stumbled his way to me and grabbed my arm, yanking me roughly against him. "You're late. We're been waiting for you baby and you've kept us waiting."_

_Who was this man in front of me? The Royce I knew or thought I knew would never treat me like this. What happen to the sweet and loving man I was going to marry in less than a week? It was like he had disappeared and was replaced by this monster._

_"So, John, what do you think?" Royce boasted, smiling widely down at me. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"_

_John walked over to us and started slowly circling me looking me over from every angle._

_"Well I must say, it would be easier to tell." he said slowly, a glint in his eyes. "If she wasn't all covered up."_

_Royce and his friends started laughing manically. I stared at Royce in complete horror and repulsion, not wanting to believe that he was doing this to me. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest as realization of what could happen to me sunk in. I had heard stories of women who were viciously beaten and raped._

_"Well, we'll just have to take care of that little problem, wont we." Royce laughed again as he ripped my jacket so hard that the buttons popped off making little clicking sounds as they scattered all over the street._

_"Well." He rumbled. "Come on Rose; show us what you look like."_

_"What." I screamed without thinking. "What is the matter with you Royce?"_

_"What's the matter with me?" Royce asked walking up into my face. His foul breathe reeking of liquor and tobacco caused me to gag and stagger several steps backwards. "What the matter with you? I asked you to do something." He reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling on it painfully. "Don't you know that you are supposed to listen and do what your husband asks of you?"_

_"You're not my husband," I spat in his face. "And after tonight you never will be." I hissed, shoving him away from me._

_He stumbled back, seemly taken back at my words for a few second before his face twisted in blind rage and he launched himself at me. Shoving me against the wall of his father's bank, he slapped me across the face with enough force that my head whipped to the side and my cheek scraped the brick wall, drawing blood. He then wrapped his hand around my neck and squeezed just enough to make it hard for me to breath._

_He brought his face close to mine; his lips centimeters form my own. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He closed the distance and kissed my roughly. "You agreed to marry me you little whore and if you think you can just walk away than you are even stupider than I thought." He hissed and he then kissed me again pressing his body flush against mine while shoving his tongue into my mouth._

_His hand slide under my dress and gentle trailed up my inner leg. "Don't fight it babe, I promise I'll be gentle and you'll love It." he whispered just as his fingers grazed my underwear._

_I did try to fight him off. I kicked. I thrashed. I even tried to bite him. But his was too strong._

_After a while I stopped fighting. I knew what was about to happen and I had no way of preventing it. So I resigned myself to my fate and to somewhat protect myself, I closed my eyes and tried not to feel a thing._

_The next time I opened my eyes I was in pain; it was like I had been split in two from the inside. Royce and his friends were buttoning up their pants, laughing and patting each other on the back. I watched as they walked away, leaving me there in the street gutter to die._

_As they walked away, I heard one of Royce friends telling him that he was going to have to find a new bride. Royce simply laughed and replied that he would have to learn a little more patience first. I felt horrible for the next poor girl's heart he may worm his way into. I prayed to whatever God there was, that Royce would meet his end before that happened. _

_Soon their laughter faded away and I was alone. It was so quiet and dark and as I laid there on the freezing ground I started thinking of my family. _

_What would they say? What would they think?_

_Who was I kidding, I knew the answers. They would hate me. My parents would be so ashamed that they would disown me and would throw me out into the streets. My friends would desert me. The town's people would turn their head whenever I was around and no one would ever want me as their wife. _

_And if I tried tell them that Royce and his friends raped me. They would laugh at me and call me a liar._

_Nobody would believe that the great Royce King the second would be capable of something so horrible and dishonorable. They would tell me that whatever happened was of my own doing and I would be branded a slut. A whore. They would tell me that I was dirty. Worthless. Used. _

_But what did it matter._

_I was dying._

_I could feel blood pouring from between my legs and from the gash on my head that I received from being slammed to the ground. I couldn't move my body cause every time I tried, pain would shoot up my body. My head was throbbing and felt like it was going to explode. And if I didn't die from my wounds then I would die from the weather. It was freezing cold and it had just started to snow. _

_Yes, I was going too died._

_And I welcomed it._

_I welcomed the sweet kiss of death that would end my pain and humiliation._

_But death never came. At least not the death I was looking for._

_Instead, after laying there for god knows how long, I felt something unnaturally cold press against my pulse point. I opened my eyes and was met with the golden worried filled eyes of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. When he saw that I was awake he immediately started looking over my beaten batter body. Then his eyes met mine again and instead of worry, I saw sadness and sympathy. I wanted to tell him to just leave me there to die. That I wasn't worth his time, but before I was able to muster the strength to talk, he carefully lifted me into his arms and started running at a speed that was so fast that it seemed inhuman._

_It seemed like only seconds had passed before Dr. Cullen stopped running and very gently placed me down on a soft bed. Two other people were in the room with us and because of their beautiful faces I was able to tell that they were the rest of the Cullen family. Esme and Edward Cullen._

_"Carlisle, what the hell are you doing." Edward hissed, he looked angry and in fear I shrank back, trying to get further into the bed and further away from him._

_"I'm trying to prevent this girl from dying Edward." Dr. Cullen replied and before Edward could respond, Dr. Cullen bent over me and brought his mouth to my neck. A second later I felt a red-hot burning sensation that had me screaming in pain run through my veins. I felt him do the same thing to my wrist and ankles, causing the pain to just get worse._

_And as the pain grew. So did my screams._

_(End of flashback)_

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I listen to Rosalie's heartbreaking story and my heart broke for her. How could someone so beautiful go through so much pain, it was unreal. Rosalie's human life was cut short just when everything she wanted was just within reach. She never got her happy ending and I started to wonder if everything she had been through was the reason she had so much bitterness inside her.

"Rose," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Rosalie smiled at me sadly, "It alright Bella, it's not something I like to think about and it wasn't easy at first, but I have been able to move on and get pass what happened to me."

She was thoughtful for a moment, and I wondered if she'd forgotten my presence again. But then she smiled at me, her expression unexpectedly victorious.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she told me. "Better than Esme and a thousand times better than Edward," she announced proudly. "I've never tasted human blood."

She understood my puzzled expression as I wondered why her record was only almost as clean.

"I did murder five people," she told me in a complacent tone. "If you can really call them human, but I was very careful not to spill their blood. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them _in _me, you see."

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops — seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second."

"I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea, it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower —"

She broke off suddenly, and she glanced down at me. "I'm sorry," she said in a chagrined voice. "I'm frightening you, aren't I?"

"No, I'm alright," I lied.

"Edward choosing me over you, isn't the only reason you didn't like me, isn't it?" I asked, she didn't like being a vampire so I suspected I was right.

"No, that wasn't the only reason," she murmured. "It was also because of what you were doing to yourself."

I stared at her, confused.

"Don't you see, Bella?" Her voice was suddenly more passionate than before, even while she'd told her unhappy story. "If Edward had stayed, you would most likely still be with him, right?" I nodded my head, "And if you had become a vampire like you wanted, you would have regretted it. You would have lost your entire future. Not to mention all the people who would never have been able to see you again. Your dad, your mom, Jacob and all of your friends. Everyone that knows you and loves you would have to be tricked into believing that you were dead. What do you think that would have done to them?" She asked turning to glare at me. "Did you ever even stop to think about what would have happened them?"

I flinched back from her fierce expression. I realized my mouth had fallen open and I snapped it shut. I couldn't answer her. I hadn't really thought about the effects of me becoming a vampire would have had on my family and friends.

Rose stared at me for a long moment and, slowly, the fervor in her eyes dimmed. "That is other reason I hated you. You already have everything_. _You have a whole life ahead of you , everything I want. And you were going to just throw it away_. _I'd trade everything I have to be you? You have the choice that I didn't have, and you were choosing wrong!"

"Your right, I was choosing wrong, which is why I'm grateful that you guys left. Even thought it hurt, I'm grateful." I whispered after about ten minutes of silence.

"I once again apologize for being such a bitch to you." She grinned. "I'm really glad I don't have to hate you anymore."

I soon decided it was time to go back to bed, Rose walked up to my room with me and before she left she sat down on the bed next to me and looked me in the eyes. "I know you're afraid that Jacob is going to leave you, but I don't think that is going to happen. He loves you more than you know, I can tell. I think it is just that he is terrified that you're going to leave him for Edward. Try to talk to him tomorrow and work things out "She got up silently and ghosted to the door."Goodnight, Bella," she whispered as she shut it behind herself.

o0o

I glanced at the clock on the wall above my desk. It was about six in the morning and I needed to get up and ready since it was going to be a long day. I climbed out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Stripping out of my clothes, I pulled back the curtain to the shower and turned the water on to a comfortable temperature. I stepped into the shower and immediately began to relax as the warm water cascaded down my body.

Leaning my head against the bathroom tile, I thought about everything that was going to be happening today. Harry's funeral. It was taking place in La Push and I told sue that I was going to be going. Rosalie was leaving tonight after the funeral. She wanted to talk to Sam about Victoria and I was sure Jake wasn't going to take too kindly to the fact that a vampire was after me.

After scrubbing my body clean, and washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, I turned off the water and grabbed my towel to dry off. Wrapping it around me I walked into my room and got dressed into plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Walking down stars I could hear Charlie and Rosalie talking together. When I got there Charlie was sitting at the table and Rosalie was at the stove.

"Morning Bella," Charlie said getting up and walking to me to pull me into a tight hug.

He was wearing an old black suit that looked a little tight. I had never seen him in it before and it made him look unrecognizable. At least to me.

"Good morning dad, good morning Rosalie," I replied back sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Bella," Rosalie greeted, walking over to the table she set down a plate that had pancakes, scramble eggs, bacon and toast on it. "I made you and Charlie some breakfast."

"Thank you Rosalie, but you didn't have to go through the trouble of doing all this." I exclaimed.

"Nonsense Bella, it wasn't any trouble at all. You and Charlie have a big day today and I figured you could use a break from cooking."

Three of us sat and talked while we ate. Rose surprised me by eating a little of the food herself. The Cullen's had always told me that human food tastes revolting to vampires, but I guess she did it to keep up appears. We soon finished and I insisted on taking the dished to the sink and washing them.

"Well Bella I need to get going on down to Sue's house so that I can up her set up. Don't forget that the funeral starts at four o'clock, okay." Charlie said getting his suit jacket on.

"Okay dad I won't, Jake's is supposed to pick me up anyway."

Charlie nodded then walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about this story. I have a lot of things going on at school and not enough time to get it done so I have been really stressing out and have put my writing on hold. I will try my best to have the next chapter out by next Saturday but I'm not making any promises, but I can promise that the next chapter will be out by May 31 at the latest. I hope you guys can understand that I really love writing this story, but I can't let it get in the way of school.**

**Here is a preview for the next chapter; it is actually the only part of the chapter that is written so I haven't edited it yet.**

I turned and looked at Seth. "They hate me, don't they?" I stated more than asked.

Seth sighed shaking his head. "I wouldn't say they hate you, their just…well…upset and feel a little betrayed, but they will get over it in a few days," He looked over at the pack with a grim expression. "But I'm not sure about Leah. That might take a while."

"I never meant for this to happen and even if Edward came back I would never abandoned the pack for him. They have to know that."

"I know that Bella and they do to, but having you defend a Cullen or more precisely a vampire is not something they are going to just take lightly." He sighed. "I personally don't have a problem with the Cullen's , well except what they did to you, but-"

He was about to continue when his mom called for him. He turned and looked at her for a second before turning back to me. "I've got to get going, but Bella don't worry about the pack. They can't stay mad at you for too long."

With that said he pulled me into a hug before heading towards Sue and Leah. I watched as Seth took his mother into his arms, holding her as she cried. Leah stood next to them running her hand up and down Sue's back. She turned and gave me a glare that could kill before guiding Sue to their car, with Seth trailing behind them.

It's like I said dying is peaceful. But for the people you leave behind it causes a heart break that no one can heal. Hopes and dreams are shattered and their lives are changed forever. They don't get a second chance to tell you that they love you or to say that their sorry for some wrong thing they may have done to you and get to hear you say that it's okay. That you forgive them.

And now, for Leah and Seth Clearwater nothing would be the same. They lost their father something no child or teenager should ever have to deal with. And on top of that, not only do they have to deal with their own grief, but they have to help their mother through hers as well.

After I watched them get in their car and drive off, I turned and looked over at the rest of the pack. Jacob was heading in my direction, when he reached me and looked in my eyes I felt my heart stop at the heart broken expression on his face.


	15. Chapter 12

The three of us sat and talked while we ate. Rose surprised me by eating a little of the food herself. The Cullen's had always told me that human food tastes revolting to vampires, but I guess she did it to keep up appears. We soon finished and I insisted on taking the dished to the sink and washing them.

"Well Bella I need to get going on down to Sue's house so that I can up her set up. Don't forget that the funeral starts at four o'clock, okay." Charlie said getting his suit jacket on.

"Okay dad I won't, Jake's is supposed to pick me up anyway."

Charlie nodded then walked out the door.

I turned to look at Rosalie and told her I needed to go and get ready, and then I went up to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done I got out and dried off then I curled my hair after blow drying it. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom and went to my room. I looked at my bed and saw that someone had put a dress on it. The dress was a knee length black and blue lacy halter.

"I bought it in Seattle and thought that you would like to wear it to the funeral." Rosalie said from behind me.

"It's beautiful, thank you Rose."

"You're welcome, I just want to let you know that I need to go and hunt, but I'll be back later tonight. Please don't forget to let the alpha know that I want to talk to him."

"I'll tell him." I said.

* * *

After Rose left I finished getting ready. I then went to the living room to sit on the couch and wait for Jake to pick me up. Just as I sat down the door bell rang. I rushed to the door ready to beg Jake to forgive me. When I opened it I found three angry werewolves glaring at me. None of them was Jacob.

"Hey guys," I said carefully, "I thought Jake was going to be picking me up."

Paul growled at me and started shaking slightly "Really…..are you fucking kidding me Bella you really thought that after what you said to Jake that he would be picking you up. Are you that fucking stupid?"

"Hold on Paul-" I yelled getting ready to defend myself, but he cut me off.

"No Bella! You hold on, not another word until you have listened to everything we have to say." He hissed angrily. "Tell us do you have any idea how hurt and upset Jacob is right now?"

"I've never seen him as messed up as he is right now" Quil said sadly, but without the anger that Paul had. "None of us have. Bella he was a wreak, he couldn't even phase back last night. He has been in wolf form all night and was just able to phase back about an hour ago."

'I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

Embry finally spoke up. "Bella, you are our little sister and we love you, but we have to know where your loyalties are. With us, your family or with the ones that left you.'

"With you," I answered without hesitation and meaning every word of it. "I said without thinking. I love Jake and this pack. Even if I'm friends with some of the Cullen which doesn't include Edward, I would never betray the pack or Jacob." I said staring into Paul's eyes.

"Okay Bella, right now all I can say is that you really need to fix this with Jake." Yeah, tell me something I don't know. "And you need to make sure that this doesn't happen again"

"So do you forgive me?" I asked hopeful.

Paul sighed. "Yea, we forgive you. Please, don't make us regret it."

"Guys we need to get going or we're going to be late." Quil said as he looked at his watch.

* * *

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

It was raining when we reached the cemetery. Sue didn't want a big funeral so only the pack, their imprints, the Elders, close family and a few close friends were invited. They were all wearing black and held black umbrella to protect themselves from the rain. The pack stood side by side a few feet behind Seth, Leah and Sue. The imprints were standing next to their wolves so I went over and took my place beside Jacob and took his hand. He may have been mad at me, but I still need to be there for him.

_ Baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room, I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Sue stepped forward and placed bouquet of white flowers on Harry's casket. Her head bowed forward as she released a heartbroken sob. Turing to her two children, she walked into Seth arms and sobbed into his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

A priest that looked to be in his late sixties stepped forward and started reading from the tiny book in his hands. "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want; He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters; He restores my soul. He leads me in paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil….."

_There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

After some people stepped forward to talk about Harry and after a few song were sang, the service came to an end and people started to leave. My dad walked over to Sue and hugged her as she completely broke down. The pack except for Seth and Leah headed for the forest. When Jake released my hand, I tried to grab his hand again, but he recoiled and shook his head. Then he followed his brothers in the forest. Right before his went in; he turned and looked at me. After and minute or two of staring at each other, he disappeared into the forest.

I turned and looked at Seth who had come up behind me. "They hate me, don't they?" I stated more than asked.

Seth sighed shaking his head. "I wouldn't say they hate you, their just…well…upset and feel a little betrayed, but they will get over it in a few days," He looked over at his sister with a grim expression. "But I'm not sure about Leah. That might take a while."

"I never meant for this to happen and even if Edward came back I would never abandoned the pack for him. They have to know that."

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do you?  
Remember when I moved in you  
And the Holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"I know that Bella and they do to, but having you defend a Cullen or more precisely a vampire is not something they are going to just take lightly." He sighed. "I personally don't have a problem with the Cullen's, well except what they did to you, but-"

He was about to continue when his mom called for him. He turned and looked at her for a second before turning back to me. "I've got to get going, but Bella don't worry about the pack. They can't stay mad at you for too long." With that said he pulled me into a hug before heading towards Sue and Leah. I watched as Seth took his mother into his arms, holding her as she cried. Leah stood next to them running her hand up and down Sue's back. She turned and gave me a glare that could kill before guiding Sue to their car, with Seth trailing behind them.

It's like I said dying is peaceful. But for the people you leave behind it causes a heart break that no one can heal. Hopes and dreams are shattered and their lives are changed forever. They don't get a second chance to tell you that they love you or to say that their sorry for some wrong thing they may have done to you and get to hear you say that it's okay. That you forgive them.

And now, for Leah and Seth Clearwater nothing would be the same. They lost their father something no child or teenager should ever have to deal with. And on top of that, not only do they have to deal with their own grief, but they have to help their mother through hers as well.

After I watched them get in their car and drive off, I turned and looked over at the rest of the pack. Jacob was heading in my direction, when he reached me and looked in my eyes I felt my heart stop at the heart broken expression on his face.

_Well maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who I truly love  
And it's not a cry you hear at night  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

**Okay I know this chapter was not my best and I'm sorry about, but I will be going back and fixing it when I have the time anyways please review, review, review**


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone, man it has been a long time since my last upload. A few years I think. Well here the reason why it has been so long. My laptop died and I wasn't able to get another one tell this week. So I now have a new laptop and I am going to be starting on the story again. Over the next few weeks I am going to be going over my old chapters and changing a few of them. I will let you no which chapters I changed when I upload the new chapter. Just to let you all know i'm in college now so the chapters are not going to be uploaded every week.


End file.
